Voices: The First Hunger Games
by CelticGames4
Summary: The revolution has been put down, and the Capitol is introducing a pageant of death called the Hunger Games. the 24 tributes are scared and confused, and nobody is ready to kill anytime soon. Who will have the wits to survive? READERS DECIDE! NOT a SYOT, but you should read anyways! T for Hunger Games. Their voices calling you!
1. Meet the Tributes I

_**A/N: Welcome to the First Hunger Games! (which I probably shouldn't be writing, but oh well!) This is a songfic to Celtic Thunder's version of "Voices," and each character has a line to the song. I'll be going in order to the song, and starting on the first day. Half will be in Chapter 1, half in chapter 2. I promise the POV's will be longer, but I wanted to introduce you to each character and see your favorites. Check out the sponsoring system at the bottom!**_

_Voices…. Are calling…Voices…Are calling…Voices calling… Voices calling…. Yooouuu…_

**CRICKETT JENSON, DISTRICT 4 **

_There's a voice that is starting to call us…_

I was named after a bug.

Ok, so I was named after a pirate, but whatever. His last name was Crickett, but unfortunately, that's my first name. I suppose we should go into a brief history, shouldn't we?

My name is Crickett Jenson. I am 14 years old, I live in District 4, I like to fish, and I have an older brother named Angler.

Another thing about crickets: they're fish bait. I like to think I'm not fish bait, because I'm only 14 and I do just fine with Angler and the big 16-year-olds. I'm never even the last picked.

But, now, I'm… I'm here. I'm here, in these… What are they called again… _Hunger Games?_

They've told us over and over again that we're supposed to kill each other. But… How can we do that? How can you turn yourself into a killer like that? We're teenagers, we were never made to kill like this!

But, no… We're being called to come here; forced to live this giant nightmare. There are 24 of us, only one comes out alive. I blink a tear out of my eyes and pray that it's me.

**PLATINUM KRIETZER, DISTRICT 1 **

_It's a voice that we just can't ignore…_

This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare.

We're here, in this giant dome, and the whole nation is being forced to watch it. Well, is it the whole nation? I don't know…

This has to be a nightmare. I'll wake up to the smiling eyes of my sister Parry soon. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again. Still here.

Shut and open. Still here.

I can't overlook this. I can't ignore it. I could be dead by tomorrow. **I could be dead.**

Being the District 1 boy, I'm expected to take the lead, but the truth is that I really don't want to. I really don't want to be here. I really don't want to do any of this: it's sick. I mean, I'm only 16 years old, anyways.

Death is scary… It's a scary thought and even scarier if you think about the children that are dying. I gulp. I never want the countdown to end.

**WEAVER SPINNIWEBBER, DISTRICT 8**

_There's a bell that is ringing to tell us, we're in a time and a place like never before…_

It's not a bell; it's a gong.

I push the glasses up my nose and look forward. Before me is the scariest sight I've ever seen. Then again, that might just be the lingering thought that I could die soon…

_Die. Death_. It really wasn't that common in 8 before the revolution. Now it is, though, and now it's going to take 23 of us with it.

I gulp. This is not fun. And, being the first wave of tributes, we get to be the guinea pigs. Everyone back home used to call me by my last name. I was Spinniwebber there, and, if not, just Spin.

Anyways, it doesn't matter now. Nothing really matters now except for how fast I can run and how well I throw a knife.

And, for me, that's a scary thought. I shouldn't overanalyze this. Take a weapon and run. That's all. That's all I need to do to stay alive in this crazy, psychotic game. I feel sick to my stomach. This is insane.

**HEIDI ROUSIN, DISTRICT 11**

_There's a time when we're called to be ready, it's a time when a sign will appear…_

I remember my creepy Capitol stylist got me ready for the Arena. He said a bunch of jibberish that I couldn't understand and pushed me toward the claustrophobic little glass tube.

I'm little, tiny, 12. _Little, tiny, 12. _I can't be here. I can't be here now. I can't be here, ready to fight for my life.

It's insane! What did my Capitol stylist tell me…?

"_Heidi, it's the first Games, you always have to be on your feet. You never know what will happen until you live through it."_

Or die. I stand next to Platinum, the humongous District 1 boy. I do not want to face him. I do not want anything to do with him. I don't even want to kill him. I want us to live. All 24 of us. And I want the Capitol people to go die in a hole.

And I want all of the Districts to overthrow them. In a perfect world, I'd be back home, running through the fields like I did when I was 3, without a care in the world… Except that will never happen. Next time I'll be in District 11, I'll be in a lovely wooden box.

**DUFFEL "DUFFY" SHOEMAKER, DISTRICT 8**

_There's a time when we're called to be steady, this is the moment we know that the moment is here…_

Hahaha. It's so funny that my last name is Shoemaker, because I make shoes.

Look at me laughing SO hard.

My sarcasm is just so damn charming, isn't it? Yeah, this'll get me sponsors…

Ok, so maybe this is not exactly the right time to joke around. In fact, it's a terrible time for jokes. It's also a terrible time for sarcasm. I know Spin, well, not personally, but I kind of know Spin. I see him around school a lot.

Do I really think I can kill him? If I have to, I suppose I will.

The sharpest thing I'm comfortable being around is needles. I can work surrounded by needles every day. When I was 12, you would never find me without bloody hands from working with needles so much. I've gotten better at it, of course.

I remember back at training when the District 12 boy asked me why my hands were covered in scars. It's kind of a thing back in 8. Getting pricked and scratched by needles and machines is like initiation to work. And, though it's a little messed up, that's just how life is.

What was 12's name again? I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of things about training.

My heart races and I leave the past behind. This is serious, and this is the moment. The moment… It's here.

**HENRY LINK, DISTRICT 6**

_Why is it we are here?_

I don't understand why we were forced here.

I don't understand why the Capitol is taking it out on the teenagers, it's not like _we _were the ones to rebel. Sure, I know of some people who did, but… That's not the point!

I guess I can see why I was put here. My twin brother Orville was the leader of a rally gang of rebels, and we are identical, so I can see how they might mistake us. It's so clear to me… He and I and all of our friends took flags and signs and waved them around like crazy. I really didn't want to… I'm not exactly the most adventurous of people. He said it'd be fun, so I grabbed a flag and joined them.

I can't use my right arm. I've done everything in my power to help it, but, if you haven't guessed, it's a little hard to treat a gunshot wound in a poor place like District 6.

There are still some people that don't know: and I never want them to. I've learned to do everything with just my left hand. It's not convenient but it's all I can do.

Orville's still alive; he's rooting for me back home, I hope. I hope.

**CHAMPAINE WALKER, DISTRICT 1**

_Where is it we will go?_

What did they say again? _And the Victor of this pageant will obtain riches, fame, and glory._

Riches, fame, glory. Nice words.

But, are they really worth the loss of 23 lives? They just might be.

I look around finally and wonder why nobody's stepped off yet. I try to think of what my stylist told me, but I can't remember. I've found that when I'm nervous, I twirl a lock of hair around my finger. Needless to say, my hair would be finger-curled by now if it wasn't so thick.

I twist my bangs around and around my pointer finger, biting my lip.

The District 2 tributes seem nice… Are we allowed to make alliances?

I'm left wondering where we are. They told me it's a dome, but where? We could be in the heart of District 1, and I wouldn't even know it. We… We could be in the ruins of District 13, and none of us would know, we'd all just be oblivious to the fact.

They say that they're constructing some kind of place for the Victors to live. Wonder where that will be…

I'm teeming with questions, until I realize that the clock is on 30 and I just completely zoned out. I have to focus on not the questions, but the answers I already know: which isn't a lot.

**ELIJAH CROWLEY, DISTRICT 2**

_Will we just disappear?_

I focus on the sky. I honestly don't want to see what's on the ground.

The sky is black and covered with wispy clouds. There are very few stars up there. There's a huge, full yellow moon, but clouds blow over it.

The breeze makes me shiver.

What will happen if I die? What will happen to the 23 of us that die? Will we be forgotten? Will we be honored?

Will I be spat upon?

Look, I'm no fool. My District wants me to win. They think I can do it.

I gulp and stare up at the stars again. My best friend Nate has really nice blue eyes. I mean, I think of them at the absolute worst times, and now is no exception. I blink repeatedly and they escape my mind again. When I look around again I see the girl from 3 watching me. She looks away just as the timer reaches 25.

Nate wanders into my thoughts again. Damn.

I'm only 13, for goodness sakes! Do you really think I can make it? Probably, maybe…

**CHARGE MYERS, DISTRICT 5**

_Where will the future lead?_

What is Heaven like? Will I ever find out? What if I'm just destined to wander the earth for the rest of eternity? Now that's a scary thought right there. Just the thought of having to live in this wasteland for the rest of eternity is horrifying.

I hate this place; who doesn't?

My father died for a reason: to free this country. To get rid of the tyranny of the Capitol; to make a better life for his family. Me and my sister and my mom… He fought for us, and he died for us.

You could say he died for every single one of these kids. He died not just for District 5, but for every single one of the Districts, and everyone in them.

But, as our Main Trainer said, "In one week, 23 of you will be dead."

I look around at the teenagers who are called… What's the word… Sacrifices? No, that's not it.

Anyways, the little girl from 4 adjusts the ball cap on her head. The boy from 2 has his eyes focuses on the stars and I think he blinks tears out of his eyes. The girl from District 1 twirls her hair around her finger and untwists it again. The 8 girl sways from left to right on her metal plate. The 11 girl hops ever-so-slightly on her plate. The boy from 6 looks at his feet, and jumps each time a lightning bolt strikes. I finally realize that I'm not alone here. I'm not the only scared teenager that doesn't want to kill anyone here. Even the boy from 2: the District of weapons: seems to be scared out of his mind. I think the kid's crying. I have no idea where I'm going to end up, but I sure as hell hope that it's not here.

**BARLEY WEISMAN, DISTRICT 9**

_What will our future show?_

Barley sounds like a girl's name.

It's my name. It's not a girl's name.

I'm Barley Weisman. Get it right.

I'm very much a boy; I'm 17, tall and thin with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. Trust me, if I were even close to a girl, I'd know it.

Who will be the Victor of this Games? Who will be the sickko who ends up on top, killing 23 other people? Will it be me? I sure hope not.

Then again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I mean, I'd get food for my District, right?

Haha, probably not. The Capitol's promises are as hollow as this Arena. This scary, freaky, creepy dome that's called an "Arena."

The wind whistles, there are so many howls and whimpers of animals all around in the pitch black night.

CRASH! Lightning crashes and I see the silhouette of a dilapidated old house. I look around and see the horror on the other tributes' faces. My district partner Millie is shaking: literally jittering. I look away. How will we be able to kill these people? What will the future bring to us? Who will survive, who will die? I'm not sure what I want to happen to me…

**WATT FAIRBEND, DISTRICT 5**

_How are we to proceed?_

What do I do? What do I do?

I don't want to be the only one here to run away, but I don't want to be the only one who's actually killing people!

It's complicated, but I have 60 seconds to figure out what to do. A minute.

I mean… I don't want to be the only one who kills people. If the others are all still freaked out, they may not kill each other. But, I don't want to be the only one who murders the others. But, I don't want to be the idiot, either. I don't want to be the only one that _doesn't _kill. I don't want to die on the first day. Nobody wants to die on the first day.

It's all up to time, now. The future is a scary and mysterious place, and nobody knows what's coming next. _I do not want to die on the first day. _I can't, I won't. I don't know what measures I'm going to be forced to take, I don't know what the future holds, but I have to live in the present.

Present. Present. The clock's on 35. Here it goes. 30. I don't want to do this. I never want the future to come.

_**A/N: Ok, so here goes the sponsoring system. I'm getting a lot of inspiration from HogwartsDreamer113's story Destiny. Great story, check it out. So, here it goes: **_

_**Any review will get you 5 points already.**_

_**Long reviews with advice and opinions get an additional 5 points. **_

_**A favorite for the story will be 4 points.**_

_**A follow will get you 2 points.**_

_**Leaving a review on another one of my stories will get you 10 points per story.**_

_**Also, every chapter, I'm going to ask a question. There are no right/wrong answers, I just really want to know what you think. Answer the question and I'll give you 7 points. :D**_

_**Ok, the question for this chapter:**_

_**I want to know your 2 favorite characters so far. I already have my 2 favorites.**_

_**Hopefully I'll have Part 2 of the reapings done soon. :D**_

_**That's all for now!**_


	2. Meet the Tributes II

_**AMELIA REICHY, DISTRICT 6**_

_Voices call from the old days…_

I heard once that there used to be a land called America. It was right here, where Panem is now.

I heard that those people were free. Well, not completely free, I mean, there were still laws and stuff, but there _was _no Capitol. The government was in the North. It was in a place called _Washington, D.C._

I can't imagine living in a place like that. It'd be so nice.

A place where the government actually gave a damn about their, what were they called… States.

The Capitol would barely even look at us, here in the Districts. And, I live in one of the more quiet Districts, District 6.

It's so quiet, in fact, that nobody really knows for sure what we do. It's not fun…

They'll know District 6 now. Wouldn't it be awesome if the first ever Victor of these Hunger Games was from District 6?

What the hell am I saying? Henry's arm flails at his side like a dead fish. I still feel kind of bad, but it's not like I wasn't hurt, either.

I still have the sky blue bandana that I wore during the attack. It's stained with blood from when I got shot. Luckily, the bullet just grazed my shoulder, so I can still use both of my arms. _Cough, cough, Henry._

Luckily, the Capitol didn't think to check our tokens, and I was able to smuggle it in my pocket. It's currently tied around my wrist. I'm still protesting. Maybe I can stop the violence before it even starts… I mean, if we all run away and nobody kills anybody else, then we can end the violence! It's a longshot, but why not? I'm sure they'd all listen to me! I smile slightly listening to the countdown. _We'll destroy these Games, _I think, _Before they even begin._

**DRAGO CRAMER, DISTRICT 11**

_Voices tell from the past…_

Why are they punishing us? Do you really think little 12-year-old Heidi ever gave even a dirty look to a Peacekeeper? I'm almost positive she didn't. Heidi wouldn't even give the biggest scumbag in the District a dirty look.

So, why punish us? Why would you want to remind us of the rebellion? No matter what number of Hungry Games there are, our descendants will be reminded of this revolution.

Now that's a creepy thought… We will be the faces of the 1st Games.

Whoever else ever goes into the arena, they'll be using us as an example.

The first person to die will go down in history as the biggest loser ever. I sincerely hope it's not me. Now, I never knew Heidi personally, but I don't want it to be her either. Wouldn't that be insane… If the first 2 tributes to die were from District 11? No, I won't let that happen.

I make a 360 rotation around my silver circle and try to figure out if maybe it'd be smarter to run the opposite direction of the big golden horn… What's it called? Something with a vegetable in the name… I think it's something like Potatocove or something like that.

I'm from the District of agriculture, I should know this!

Oh well! I give up, it's not like I care, anyways!

I'm running away from the Potatocove. And, I'm taking Heidi with me.

**CHICORY KLARA, DISTRICT 12**

_Ancient laws and ancient old ways to recast…_

They've tried every potion and medicine that we could make at 12, but none of them helped.

I was just born deaf in one ear. Just one, my left. Everything to my left is a silent blur. The girl from 8 stands on my left, and I see her lips moving and I guess she's whispering to herself.

_What if the gong is on the very left of the Arena? What if I don't hear it?_

I guess I run when Dill runs. Of all these people, Dill is the only one I know; the only one I trust. I shouldn't trust anyone. No, I shouldn't trust any of these people.

But, it happened at interviews. It was so noisy, so many people talking at once, and the only thing I heard coming from the stage was, "-icory!"

I was about to run there but Dill grabbed the back of my dress and kept me there.

Later, he told me the District 7 girl's name is _Hickory._

_Hickory. Chicory. _

They RHYME! I can't believe my eyes or my ear!

Of all people to have similar names, I had to be one of them! _Chicory. Hickory. _I can't get over that.

It's so weird! Why couldn't there be someone named Phil to rhyme with Dill, or ANYTHING but Chicory and Hickory! It's like we're retarded twins!

What if my rhyme-sake dies at the Cornucopia? Then I guess that'd be good for me.

OUR. NAMES. FREAKING. RHYME. That is SO creepy. What if Hickory kills me? Will it become a nursery rhyme?

_Hickory killed Chicory, in the scary Game._

_Hickory killed Chicory because she was half-lame._

**DRAKE FELLINGTON, DISTRICT 4**

_Voices call from the future…_

I like this. It's a really cool idea.

I mean, it's not every day you feel a rush like this!

The best part? I'm the oldest. 18.

I don't understand why everyone has such a problem with this. Life's what you make it, right?

I know I'm going to win, so the probability of my winning has increased dramatically!

I mean, look at these guys! Most of them are only 16! The District 2 boy, who I thought would be a lot older, is 13! 13, and the kid's scared out of his mind!

The 1 boy is no competition for me, either. He's only… What… 17… But I could take him down any day. I know how to fish, and I know how to use weapons. I'm positive I have sponsors. What else does a guy need to win? An alliance? Yeah, right.

Look at these kids! They're all starving! They'll be absolutely no problem for me.

And, little Crickett is a joke. That hat on the girl's head is going to get her killed Day One, easy. These Hunger Games are cool… I think I'd quite like to be a Victor…

**KEPLER JOHNSON, DISTRICT 3**

_How will our future last?_

How long do I have left? Isn't that a strange question?

This is sick. They call it a pageant, but this is no stupid pageant. This is… This is like nothing I've ever seen before! Nothing I ever heard of before!

Twenty-four teenagers killing each other? These people are crazy!

Ok, so maybe I already knew they were insane, but still, they're even sicker than what I had thought! And, I'm a very thoughtful person.

So much adrenaline pumps through my system that I can't sit still. I tap my feet, hop up and down, do everything I can to avoid stepping off the plate and running for my life.

There are 20 seconds remaining. This is torture. I jump all around and it's then I realize that somewhere, under the ground, is a perfectly good mine, if I can get to it. I get on my knees and take out the screwdriver that I brought as a token. I'm lucky that they didn't check it as thoroughly as I thought, or else they probably would've taken it from me.

I get to work on the ground, trying to figure out how I can make this work. Next to me, the 6 boy gets down on his knees. "What are you doing?" he whispers.

"I'm trying to… Figure this out…" I try to shift my body in a way that I can use the moonlight to my advantage.

The blonde boy watches me as I try to figure it out. "It's too dark!"

"Sucks for you," he whispers, standing up again. "You'd better hurry it up, 3. The clock just struck 5."

**OLIVER WILSON, DISTRICT 10**

_Voices call from the future!_

This whole week has been like such a dream… And now is the nightmare.

I wish I could scream at the Oliver of the past to focus on training and weapons and not on food and luxury. It's just something that I completely let go to my head, and I wanna slap myself for it.

I knew there had to be something… I knew that with _Hunger _in the title, these Games are not fun. I guess I never really thought the Capitol would so low as to actually make us fight…

I thought it was all a joke, because that's just my nature. I'm a joker; I like to mess around and have fun! I guess I just forgot that I'm just about the only one. And, now, I'm going to pay the price for it.

I spent way too much time messing around and not enough time paying attention. I wasn't thinking; I was expecting them at the last minute to realize their stupidity and not make us kill each other. It's absolutely mind-blowing to think that they will be dead.

Dead like… Well… Dead! Buried under the ground in a coffin with fresh blood on their clothes! I can't afford for one of those to be me… I just can't. I have a sister at home to fight for, I have friends; I was popular because I was funny. Well, I don't think funny is going to help in these Games at all. This isn't really a "game" at all. This is just a disguise for death.

**DILL ARCHER, DISTRICT 12**

I am not an archer.

I tried a bow and arrow at training once and then I threw it down and left because it was too frustrating. If you would ask my strategy, I'll say this: brutal power.

I'm a strong guy. I could easily strangle someone to death, if I had to.

Only if I have to. I really don't want to get blood stained on my hands at all, but we're obviously going to have to.

The thing that sucks about being a boy is that, in my opinion, it makes me more of a target.

I mean, who would want to be the one that killed a little teenage girl? They're so sweet and so innocent. But, I think it'd be a lot easier to kill the towering 17-year-old boy, don't you?

And that's why it sucks to be me. I just hope that Chicory won't die first. I won't be there for her to grab her by the dress when they call for Hickory.

That's a little strange, but you know what's weirder. The District 9 girl is named Millie.

Dill. _Mill_ie. Are you serious? This is all too weird for words!

CRASH! Thunder cracks and I lose everything I was thinking about. Now I have to focus on the Game at hand. I want to get supplies at the Corn thing, but I also want to get out with my life.

I sigh. It's a risk I'll have to take.

**JESSIE ADAMS, DISTRICT 10**

_Is there a better way?_

There's gotta be a better way to punish the Districts. This is humiliating, and nobody here did anything to deserve it! They're degrading us! Forcing us to fight to the death for their entertainment! It's terrible!

I bite my bottom lip and try not to cry.

This is nerve-wracking. I mean, sure, I'm used to death.

District 10 is the District of livestock. I wonder if this is how the cows feel. Hopeless and helpless, knowing that eventually their life is going to end for the welfare of humans. But cows are different. They give us food to eat. Well, they give _the Capitol _food to eat. The cows all die for a good reason, but this is nothing like that.

We do not deserve death, we do not deserve humiliation. My older sister Isabelle is a martyr. A hero. She died fighting for a cause she believed in. There's a true hero for you. It certainly _isn't _the cruel murderer of 23 kids.

But, if that's how I can get back home where I belong, well, I'm ready to do it. I look around at the tributes. There are some really beautiful girls here. It's a shame to think that they'll be dead soon, but I think it'll be a lot easier to find a girl if I'm famous.

_I'm sorry, do you have a problem with it?_ I honestly don't give a damn if you do. The clock strikes 20. I have 20 seconds left to enjoy my life, and then I'll have to fight for my life.

**MILLIE EISENHOWER, DISTRICT 9**

_Do we go with the flow?_

How can you go with the flow in a fight to the death.

Don't get the idea that I'm ignorant, but it would be really nice if everyone just didn't kill each other. Wouldn't it be nice? It would be very nice.

It'll never happen, but I will tell you this: I refuse to kill anyone. I don't care if they're 12 or even 18, I will not kill any of them. Injure? Yes. Kill? No. Hopefully not.

That way, if I come out alive, I can say that I never killed one tribute.

And if I don't, well… I'll be dead, so nothing will even matter to me anymore.

I shiver. I'm a naturally cold person, and the freezing breeze and the chilling darkness makes it even worse. I can't stop jittering and shivering. Each time a number is announced, I jump and shiver even more violently.

This is going to suck. I sure hope I don't freeze to death.

Now that's a scary thought. The clock strikes five and I jolt violently to the left, squeezing my eyes shut.

**PAULINA MANSON, DISTRICT 2**

_What is the price we pay?_

Well that's a little obvious. But, hey, that's the thrill of the game, right?

My District expects me to win. I can exceed those expectations.

I may be tall, but I can run.

I may be skinny, but I can throw spears and shoot bows with amazing speed and accuracy.

I have black hair that's good for camouflaging, if I would ever need it, and I can get anyone to do whatever I wanted with the batting of my eyelashes. The 1 boy is wrapped around my pinky finger. The 4 boy has a hard time resisting me. I'm still working on the boy from my District, though. He's only 13, and he's such a runt, you'd think that he'd be drooling over an older, hotter girl like me.

Oh, well. He's such a sucker that he'll do whatever I ask of him anyways.

I smile at Platinum and he grins back. Drake waves at me. I wave back at him and flip my hair. These guys are such suckers. The next question is going to be simple: who will be my first kill?

**HICKORY WILLOWS, DISTRICT 7**

_Is there a judgment day?_

I think this is our judgment day. It's the first day of the fighting. If you die today, your District will be ridiculed for the rest of time.

I wouldn't want to do that to my District. I love it too much.

I'm too filled with pride for what we do to do that. Because, even if the Capitol doesn't appreciate what District 7 does, I'm proud. I'm proud of my tall frame, my strong figure. I'm proud of my choppy hair, I'm proud of everything that I am, everything that my District has made me.

I love District 7, and I'll fight for it now just like I fought for its freedom alongside my parents and brothers. I am the only child my parents have left, and I'm going to fight for them. I'm going to fight for my District, because I am proud of it. My death would make me a martyr, like my brothers, Birch and Oak.

**ROSALIND BICHLER, DISTRICT 3**

_Is this the final show?_

Maybe this is a onetime thing. Maybe this is the true final battle that will end the war between the Capitol and the Districts. Maybe the first Hunger Games will also be the last.

I'm sure it will be. After 23 of us are martyred, they'll all finally realize how stupid this is.

I doubt they'll apologize or do anything to help the families of the deceased, but they'll at least stop these stupid Games and never ever do them again.

The Capitol isn't logical, I know that for a fact, but they at least have to have the common sense to see the wrong in this concept, right?

I'm honestly starting to doubt it…

I mean, they took us in and spoiled us, and are now sending us all to fight to the death.

And, the kids at home are going to have to watch.

I'm still so young… I'm only 14!

My little brother Isaac is 10. The District 2 boy looks like Isaac, and yet he claims that he's 13. I try not to stare but he sees me looking at him anyways. There is not a prayer that I could kill him.

I plan to run and hide. As far away from the golden horn as I can run. I really can't run that well, so I'll have to depend on my sense of direction more than my speed. I'm from 3; I'm a smartie, but not athletic at all. Nobody will think it's an advantage, but I think it could possible take me to Victory.

Victory… I'm not sure if it's sweet or sour…

**JOE SMITTEN, DISTRICT 7**

_When will the piper play?_

I have problems paying attention. I just can't focus. I've been tested the best that we could in District 7, but they found nothing. I'm literally just stupid.

Ok, so maybe I'm not stupid, I just can't focus.

I take one look at my surroundings and try to think of what the people in the Capitol told me. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't really listening…

I look up and down and all around. Everyone else is standing and not moving, so I copy them. I don't dare move.

My District partner, a younger girl named Hickory, stands up proud and tall. She's proud of District 7. I don't know how she is. I wonder what happens if I were to run away. While the counter is still counting down.

For the life of me, I can't remember.

But the real reason I can't focus is because of everything that's been taken away from me.

My beautiful girlfriend Piper is gone. She was just an innocent civilian and she was murdered in a massacre that's come to be called _The Great Slaughter of District 7._

I squeeze my eyes shut, and suddenly lose all will to keep going. What do I have to return to? Nothing at all. The others are all more deserving than I am.

I take a step forward.

"What are you doing?" The District 4 girl snaps at me.

"Hm?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she says with a nod. Then she turns around and shrugs.

But, I decide that it'd be a lot easier than fighting. So I step off when the timer strikes 10.

_**A/N: YAY FOR LONG CHAPTERS! **_

_**Ok, just some things: **_

_**I'm going to make a list of everyone and their points with every chapter. If you're not on the list, you can either PM or review and I'll make sure to add it.**_

_**Guests are certainly welcome, but please put some kind of penname so that I can keep track of who's who.**_

_**SCORES SO FAR:**_

_**Kate: 45 **_

_**Dreamer: 22**_

_**Jess: 129**_

_**Guest: 12**_

_**maxlvr101: 2**_

_**QUESTION FOR THE CHAPTER:**_

_**Give me one tribute that is guaranteed safety from dying on the first day, and one tribute that you wouldn't mind if they died Day One. **_

_**In case you need reminding (because I know it's a lot of POV's to keep track of) here's the list of tributes and Districts:**_

_**Champagne and Platinum: District 1**_

_**Paulina and Elijah: District 2**_

_**Rosalind and Kepler: District 3**_

_**Crickett and Drake: District 4**_

_**Watt and Charge: District 5**_

_**Amelia and Henry: District 6**_

_**Hickory and Joe: District 7 (but Joe's already dead :( )**_

_**Duffel "Duffy" and Weaver: District 8**_

_**Millie and Barley: District 9**_

_**Jessie and Oliver: District 10**_

_**Heidi and Drago: District 11**_

_**Chicory and Dill: District 12.**_

_**That's all for now, folks!**_


	3. Cornucopia I

**ELIJAH'S POV**

As soon as the loud pound of the gong sounds, I run.

I run as fast as I can to the horn. _The Cornucopia, _it's called.

The first thing I see is lanterns: at least 20 of them: are on the ground by the Cornucopia.

Right behind them are a bow of arrows, an axe, at least five knives, and some other weapons I can't see. Behind them, a row of backpacks.

Behind those, more weapons.

Behind those, a golden glint….

I blink and look away, trying to stay focused.

When I look back down, the lantern that was at my feet is now gone. I look around, but see nothing.

The District 7 girl, Hickory, takes off from the Cornucopia, and she looks like she got a good deal: an axe and a giant backpack slung across her back. All I can do is watch from the bottom of the Cornucopia. She runs towards the old house just as Platinum runs in and grabs a knife. On his way out, he smacks the back of my head: hard. "Go, Elijah! Kill some people!"

Never thought I'd hear that.

I hesitate, but make myself crawl into the dark cove and grab a hold of a handle. I sure hope whatever it is turns out to be sharp.

I take a backpack by the strap and lug out my new weapon. To my horror, it's a mace, the only thing I have no idea how to use.

"Come on, Elijah!" Champagne pushes me along and I almost fall forward. I ditch the backpack but only have time to grab a knife before the 5 girl tackles me, and we roll down, out of the Cornucopia entirely.

Drake wipes her out with one flawless stroke of a sword and leaves me staring like a scared gerbil.

"You better hurry up and prove your worth, runt. Or else this sword will be stained with your blood."

That's my last warning. I scramble up to my feet and put my knife in my back pocket. I have to use both hands to try and actually swing the heavy mace, but I somehow manage to smack the 9 boy in the face.

Then I hear a shout, "Hey Runt!" I whirl around, the force from the mace enough to knock me off my feet.

Paulina laughs her head off, and I suddenly become defensive.

"Look at you, runt!"

"Don't call me runt!"

Paulina rolls her eyes.

Now, I'll tell you this: Paulina is a pretty excellent shot, and it only takes her a second to aim.

Fortunately for me, a second is all I need to grab my knife by the handle and bury it in her chest.

She collapses and screams for Platinum, Drake, anyone!

I suddenly snap back into it and realize what I just did. And, I do see Champagne smiling slightly, but the other two are getting her at a scary pace, and they're gonna be after me.

I ditch the alliance and run as fast as I can into the house.

The door creaks open so loudly that I already know the house is trouble. It's not much nicer inside, either. I keep thinking I hear voices, and I swear somebody: or _something_: runs across the parlor. I hear the door creak open behind me and take off running again.

I hear the clanks of weapons on weapons and hear the screams of the fallen, but I can't focus on those anymore.

I throw open the first door I see and run in.

And when I reach the inside, I take a deep breath.

The first thing I notice is the creak of the floor under my weight. It scares the crap out of me.

The second thing I see is… Well… Cribs.

More cribs than I think I've ever seen in my life.

And they all rock back and forth in a synchronized rhythm, with a very constant _creeeaaakkk… crreeaakkk…. Creeeaaakkkkk…_

They all rock on their own. Back and forth, back and forth, in a perfect rhythm.

I hear footsteps outside and quickly jump into a cradle. It keeps on rocking, at its normal pace. I look up. Hanging above my head is a rusty metal airplane that looks to have once been painted bright white.

The paint is chipping and so is the paint of the birds and clouds that hang next to it. I slowly reach up and touch it. The plane squeaks loudly as it rocks from side to side again. I hurriedly reach up and hold it again. I sit in silence, refusing to breathe. Don't think anyone heard it. I release my air and then I hear it.

Sounds like a voice, and it sings quietly, _"Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop… When the wind blows, the cradle will rock… When the bell breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will go baby, cradle, and all…" _

Now the hair on the back of my neck stands up and I shiver involuntarily.

I'm about to get up and get the hell out of there, but then I hear Platinum's voice outside, "Guys, let's look in there!"

I gulp, burying my head in the covers. Now I'm completely in the dark.

"Sh. Stay quiet," Champagne whispers softly. I stifle a cough.

I hear the quiet footsteps of sneaky assassins, waiting for the slightest little movement.

As slowly as I can, I pull the blanket from my eyes and watch. My hand slides across the crib to the mace and I pull it under the covers. Lucky the room's so dim, or else I could be dead by now.

"GUYS!" Champagne screams, and I know I've been caught. I zap back under the covers, like that makes me invisible.

"Champagne! Stop alarming us like that!" Platinum whispers harshly.

She giggles, "Sorry, Platty! Just wanted to have a little fun!"

"Well next time you wanna _have a little fun, _**don't.**" Drake sounds serious, "I'll kill you right here."

"You guys are just upset that Paulina's dead!" Champagne whines.

The word makes me cower even more.

"We know you're in here, runt!" It scares me, even though Platinum is shouting from the other side of the room, "And we're gonna getcha!"

"Real good!" Champagne says. I hide even deeper in the covers and silently blink tears out of my eyes. For the next eternity, silence.

Finally, Drake speaks up, "He's not in here. Nobody's in here, it's deserted."

Platinum huffs, "Fine. I'm outta here. Too creepy for words…"

"This way!" Their footsteps get quieter and quieter as they leave the room. Soon the noise stops, and it's back to the rhythmatic rocking of old cribs.

I pop up from the covers and breathe for fresh air, but end up hacking.

Now, there's an old stray cat in the neighborhood named Estella. Well, now I know how she feels.

I practically cough up a hairball before I finally take deep breaths again.

There were all these rumors (spread by Nate and I, mostly) that Stel had rabies and all other kinds of diseases, with poisonous fur and jagged teeth that could inject poison into you, but both of us were just having fun.

When we were 7, he dared me to touch her.

I freaked out. You can't blame me, I was seven!

I remember it so clearly, creeping up to the cat and putting a finger on her head. She looked at me, her luminescent cat eyes filled with curiosity. She smelled my knuckle, as if her own scent were unfamiliar to her. Then, before she could do anything else, I ran. And I roared like a madman and chased Nate through the city of District 2. He screamed the whole time that I had cat germs.

What a memory that is, isn't it?

Aaaaaaaaaaaannnndddd I'm thinking of Nate again.

Ok, so you know when you think of your breathing, and then you have to think about every breath you take? And then you always try to think of something else besides breathing but it always fails, because that fact of you breathing is still there in your mind? It happens to me a lot when I'm about to sleep at night.

Well, that's what Nate's like to me. Thinking of him is like thinking of breathing. Once he's in my mind, he's there to stay for a while.

Anyways, where was I? I lay in the crib and hack my lungs out, and then end up exhausted.

My eyes close by themselves, and I yawn to myself, still shaking, still crying. Since my weapons are close, I let myself doze off.

And then I hear it.

"_Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop… When the wind blows, the cradle will rock… When the bell breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will go baby, cradle, and all…"_

IT'S NATE! I sit up quickly and look around like maybe I can find him if I look hard enough.

I gulp and sit back down, burying my head in the blanket. And I shake violently and whimper gently. This is such a terrible nightmare. I can't believe it's happening to me.

_**A/N: Ok, time to figure out the points costs for the items….**_

_**But, first, before I forget, the scores:**_

_Kate: 57_

_Dreamer: 22_

_Jess: 141_

_Guest: 12_

_maxlvr101: 7_

_falynoliver81: 65_

_I think that's right… :)_

_And the question for today… drumroll please!_

_Who's POV do you want to hear next for Day One? Here's a list of the surviving tributes: _

_Platinum and Champagne_

_Drake_

_Charge_

_Henry_

_Kepler_

_Rosalind_

_Crickette_

_Weaver_

_Jessie_

_Drago_

_Dill_

_Chicory_

_Heidi_


	4. Cornucopia II

**CHARGE'S POV**

I'm not that strong. Or fast.

Or… Anything, really

I force my body to move forward… I can't die on the first day. I take 2 backpacks: the heaviest I find, and the lightest, before Champagne tackles me and we go rolling.

She takes a spear and puts it on the tip of my chin, "Hi, 5."

I jerk around, trying frantically to escape her grasp.

"Hi one," I growl back.

She ever so slightly puts the tip of her spear in my neck.

"How's it… Going?"

"N-not… Bad…" I roll over, but she holds on tight.

"She runs the spear down my forearms, "Oh, really?" I can hear the maniac tone in her voice.

I clench my teeth, "Yeah."

She grins wickedly, "I guess we'll see-" she's thrown off me by the huge 12 boy, and I take that opportunity to run. I run away, smacking the 11 boy in the face with a door on my way in the house.

I tear as deep into the musty hallway as I can run, until my body eventually shuts down on me.

By the time I stop, I can barely breathe. I crash on the couch and wait for the world to stop spinning.

Once my sight is finally clear, I get to look around.

The only slightest noise is the slight buzz of the static of an old television set that sits in the middle of the room. Looks to me like it could be from the 1980's or something…

Besides the TV, the room is dark. I throw both my backpacks on the carpet, sending up a cloud of dirt. "Ew…"

I almost hope there's a duster in there, but, when I open the backpack, all I find is a stack of blankets. _Blankets._

I think back to when I was a child. My mom had told me, "_Charge, you be careful not to get overheated. You could get sick."_

I take a blanket and cover myself. I'm starting to get cold already, and, thank the stars, the blankets are clean. I need all the body heat: and freshness: I can savor. Inside the lighter backpack are packs of crackers and bags of jerky, with a single canteen. To my dismay, it's empty. I take one cracker but save the rest for later. All that running made my stomach upset.

I pull another blanket over myself. There have to be at least 6 or 7, total. Then I get an idea.

Why not make a protective blanket shield?

It's probably one of the best: but dumbest: ideas I've ever had.

I create a blanket cocoon around myself on the couch and suddenly feel extremely comfortable. Before I know it, I'm falling asleep.

**HENRY'S POV**

POW!

And with that gong, my heart skips a beat. The District 3 boy beside me takes off running, and I follow.

I decide to follow Amelia, my District partner. She seems to know what she's doing, and I sure as hell don't.

Suddenly the 1 boy appears in front of her and takes her head off right before my own eyes.

I have no idea what to do. There is no way I'm attacking him, but he killed a girl. A person. He's a murderer. He suddenly starts after me, and I realize if I don't run faster, I'll be the next to die. And I run as fast as I can, but my legs are giving out faster than I would hope for them to.

He's gaining on me… I will be dead in less than 5 minutes. Suddenly, I'm yanked into the bushes.

I should've known a different killer would be after me. I scream as loud as I can for help, but a hand flies over my mouth, "Sh! You wanna get us both killed?"

It's the 3 boy from before!

"You saved me!"

"I know… This is all so sick…"

"Well, thank you."

He smiles, "What now?"

"We can either try to kill each other, nod and run in different directions, or we can survive this together. Take your pick."

It's not a hard decision for me. I grin, "Let's go!" I go first and he follows me into the house.

"Try going up the stairs!" he says, "I'll bet everyone else is too lazy to go up there!"

I nod, taking a step up. It makes the most hideous creaking noise, and I whirl around, bumping into my new ally.

"Keep going," he says, "We just have to hurry." I take off up the steps just as I hear the door creak open. Neither of us stops to look behind us, even though we probably should because we're making the noise of a monster.

"This was a great idea," my ally says, "Let's go in there."

I nod, walking into the door. I immediately hack, turning on the light. It flickers weakly before dimly illuminating the room.

"It's… It's a bedroom!" we high-five.

"Bunk beds?" I laugh slightly, "Dibs on top bunk!"

He smiles too, "Damn you!" We both laugh.

"I'm Kepler," my ally introduces himself, "You?"

"Henry." I put out my left hand, then immediately feel embarrassed.

"I can't use my right arm," I say, "It was a-" I quickly decide that mentioning rebellion isn't the best idea, "It was a factory accident."

He looks sympathetic, "Oh. I'm really sorry… Don't worry, I know factories, too. They're scary."

"You have factories?"

"Everywhere!" he says, "Everywhere you look is a factory!"

I can feel my eyes grow, "Wow. That's amazing. Tell me more about District 3…."

**CHICORY'S POV**

I watch Hickory, my rhymesake, run off her platform and pray that it's safe for me to step off, too. It is, and I run as fast as I can. I can see a bunch of lanterns at the front of the big cove, and smile. I can grab those! I run in and take a lantern by the handle, and take off.

I trip over the dead body of my rhymesake. I stare with wide eyes but suddenly realize I can use the stuff she was carrying. I wrestle with all my might for her axe, but just can't do it. Instead, I focus on rolling her over and rip the backpack off her shoulders. It's a lot heavier than I thought, but take off running and don't stop again.

My eyes take time to adjust to the dark, but the first thing I hear in the house sounds like a wolf or something! I see two silhouettes running up the stairs, and by the time they disappear, the noise becomes an echo, and then that fades into silence.

Suddenly the door creaks open, and I hear a distinct, "Come on, Champagne!"

I take off running, my footsteps quietly patting the wood floor.

I dive under the giant table of the dining room and curl up into a ball. I flick on the lantern and look into my new backpack.

I see bags of food, a canteen: and, get this, it's FULL. I also find a pair of extra socks and a sweatshirt that looks like it's large enough to fit Dill. I could wear it as a dress, if I wanted to.

I grin. This is wonderful.

Now, this table seems to go on forever, and I'm right under it. But, I figure, this is a great place for me to hide, so I stay there for the night and curl up into a ball to sleep. The sweatshirt is warm and cozy, and I sleep fairly easily.

_**A/N: Next chapter I'm finishing up Day 1, and then I'll post the points values and you can start sending things to the tributes! :D**_

_**SCORES:**_

_**Kate: 69**_

_**Dreamer: 22**_

_**Jess: 153**_

_**Guest: 12**_

_**maxlvr101: 7**_

_**falynoliver81: 77**_


	5. Cornucopia III

**Platinum's POV**

I run to the shiny horn and Champagne follows.

"Champagne!" I toss her a spear. She uses the butt to smack the lights out of the 8 girl.

We hear Drake's heavy footsteps and I go searching for a weapon for him.

Elijah stands and stares at the Cornucopia just as the 7 girl runs out. It takes everything in me not to facepalm, so on my way in, I smack him. "Come on, Elijah!"

He suddenly snaps back in to reality.

"Hey, Platinum!" Paulina smiles at me. What an awesome girl…

I give her a bow and take a sword for myself, cutting off the head of the 6 girl. She can't even scream, but her partner sure can.

He comes running to her but stops short when he sees me.

I take off after him, itching for another kill, but he suddenly disappears with a scream.

I grin and walk back to the action, just as Elijah darts past me and into the house.

I have no idea why, until I hear Paulina, "PLATINUM! DRAKE!" I take off running until I find her on her knees near the mouth of the Corn-thingie.

"WHO DID IT?" I yell at her, kneeling beside her, "WHO DID IT?"

"Th-the runt! It was the runt!" she cries.

Then, with one gasp, she says, 'I love you, Platinum… Get him for me…"

And then I know for damn sure that she's dad.

Drake comes just then and I tell him what happened. Then, in a fit of pure rage, I mutilate the girl from nine, I guess as a warning to my fellow competitiors, "I WILL GET YOU, YOU RUNT!"

Champagne catches up to us, out of breath.

"Come on," I growl, "Let's go into the house."

After ransacking the nursery, parlor, and study, our Triple Alliance gives up for the day.

Then, we hear a giant booming voice.

"ATTENTION, TRIBUTES!"

It's Octavian Spencer, the announcer of the first Hunger Games!

"Welcome to your first day in our…. Lovely… Arena!" A slight chuckle bubbles from his lips, "And congratulations on making it the far…"

I frown, thinking of Paulina.

"Here's how your days here will work." He clears his throat.

"Every 24 hours, the Capitol National Anthem will honor those who survived. Then all will be able to see the day's casualties. When a tribute loses their life, then a cannon will sound: one for each tribute. Congratulations again, survivors. 14 more and one of you is a Victor."

There's a moment of silence as we absorb what was said.

The word _Victor _seems to echo. I think back to a week ago, when they told all of us what a Victor is…

"_And the Victor will receive glory, fame, and riches…" _

I think I'd like that…

**Rosalind's POV**

It's time for the Game to begin. This awful, sick, horrible Game that we're being forced to play.

This…. This terrible, horrific… There are not enough words for me to use to describe this.

My hair is still a dark dirty blonde from the grease they smudged it with for the _"chariot rides," _but I somehow think that there could be an advantage to that.

I don't bother to even try for items at the cove, and I feel uncomfortable entering the hose. Then, I get a genius idea, just as I see my District partner Kepler run in the house with his ally.

I don't have to go in the house! They have the rest of this Arena here for a reason! So, I figure, what's the big problem with staying outside? Quiet as I can, I crawl around the side of the house.

It's a big house, and an exhausting crawl, but I make it around in a fairly good time, and slip under a bush. It's really dark out here, and REALLY cold… I curl up into a ball in the bushes and shiver, trying not to make a lot of noise.

Octavian's voice sounds like a ghost in the creepy courtyard, and it doesn't help that there's random howling and growling in the background.

I hear the snapping of vicious plants around, and one of them bites my finger.

I yelp, running from there, when I suddenly see them. Two statues, and they're huge men that seem to watch me wherever I go.

I freak out inside, whimpering and scurrying away from there.

Through a runway of jagged plants that seem to snarl, and I find myself behind a little outhouse that hasn't been used in a while. I sigh, feeling warm blood drip down my pointer finger

And I suddenly feel sick, putting my head between my knees and praying that I didn't touch anything poisonous.

**Crickette's POV**

I see a row of lanterns in front of the Cornucopia and think, _I could get to those. _

I smile maniacally, taking off and snatching a lantern right from the 2 boy's feet.

Snickering, I decide to run into the house before anyone can go after me.

After wrestling with the door for a couple minutes or so (which probably means I'm the first one in) and run around and slip through a door.

Inside, more cribs than I've ever seen in my life. It's the NURSERY!

I'm stuck in the NURSERY!

Do you have any idea how helpless I'm gonna look in the NURSERY?

I am NOT fish bait, and I am NOT going to settle for the NURSERY!

But, it does seem kind of comfy… And… I don't think anyone else would be caught dead here…

And the tin airplanes do look amusing…

I jump into a crib.

Fine. I surrender for now.

Suddenly, though, I see the boy from 2 enter in the opposite door and hear him jump into a crib! I pull a blanket over my face, because I know that with him comes Platinum, Champagne, and Drake, right?

Apparently, wrong, but they do come in later. And all I can do is helplessly watch.

_**WEAVER'S POV**_

_To start, I run to the huge cove called the Cornucopia and look for something… Anything I could use… _

_I'm about to grab a backpack, too, when I'm elbowed in the nose by the 12 boy. "AGH!" I cup my nose, and suddenly feel the stream of blood._

_I take one backpack by the strap, praying that it contains a First-Aid kit. _

_Ugh. I feel sick. _

_And I'm about to follow Crickette into the house, when I suddenly see Rosalind, the little 3 girl, running around outside._

_I think that's a good strategy, and, instead of running into the house, I decide to run around it._

_The plan is foolproof, because nobody else would think to hide in the open field adjacent to the house. And, nobody would think to look there, either. _

_I fight Drake for a knife and eventually sneak out with one. And I run into the dark forest, footsteps echoing behind me. _

_And I run straight into a growling being with iridescent eyes. _

_**JESSIE'S POV**_

_I see Weaver, the 8 boy, running into the forest, and my only thought is, __Good luck to him. _

_The growling has to be coming from somewhere, doesn't it?_

_I run to the horn and take a look around. I don't have much time, so I only grab one thing; a bright pink backpack. _

_On my way out, I slug the 4 boy in the nose and keep running, snickering to myself as I throw the creaky old door open. _

_To my delight, my backpack has a flashlight handy, and I take it out and turn it on as I make my way up the stairs. I slowly creak up the stairs, trying to make it as quiet as I can. Then, I stop at the top of the stairs and look back down upon the main lobby of the house._

_I can already imagine it, in its Victorian glory, housing fifty people, dancing around elegantly and drinking wine out of those sparkly diamond glasses. _

_And now, years and years later, 24 kids are now fighting to the death inside it… I shudder. Daydream ruined._

_I sneak through the hallway, through the musty cobwebs, and finally point up my flashlight to see how high up the ceiling really is. _

_And I find a trap door._

_Now, I'm fairly tall, but I can't reach it on my own. _

_I find a stand that holds an old vase, and figure that I can use it. I gently put the vase on the floor and step on the rackety old table. Then I open the trapdoor and a ladder falls down._

_After breaking one of the old rungs and almost dying, I hoise myself up to the top stair and look around._

_Talk about dirty. Also, talk about dark. But, that's why I have a flashlight, right? _

_I use it to explore the old attic, and then I practically hack my lungs out. _

_Then I go into my backpack, and the skies part and the heavenly choir sings: I find a blanket. I wrap up in the blanket and sit in a ball on the floor of that freezing, dusty attic, hoping that it'll all be over soon._

_**DRAGO'S POV**_

_I run to the Potatocove, but I'm met by a fuming Drake, who smacks me in the gut with his fist and is about to nail me with a spear when I finally come to my senses and attack. I kick him in the shins, which sends him into a whirlwind of cussing and yelling after me as I run away._

_And then, I'm smacked in the face with a door._

_"Ugh!" I rub my head and can't help laughing. Of course I would be the one to be smacked in the face._

_I put the back of my head to my eye and laugh._

_I'm kind of clumsy, and especially forgetful, if you haven't already guess._

_Luckily for me, I escape with a knife and a backpack. I hold on to the knife and look for opponents. Finally, I slip into a room and take a look around._

_It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen._

_A huge, black, starry sky. A clear, illuminated runway leads to a platform in the middle, but it looks like I'm walking on the stars. I almost fall over (because that's just my luck) but I don't fall off the edge… (is there actually an edge to fall off of..?) _

_I set up my sleeping bag on the platform and take that time to drool over the beautiful observatory._

_This feels like a dream… It has to be a dream…_

_**DILL'S POV**_

_I'm the only one who's brave enough to stand up to the Careers._

_The boy from 12; me. _

_I save the 5 boy, Charge, I think his name is, from Champagne. _

_Though she's kind of beautiful, and pretty hilarious, she's practically foaming at the mouth, and that's bad. I don't kill her, but I do throw her off to the side, and she lands hard on her ankle._

_When I look back, Charge is long gone._

_And now I can take a life. Now that I've saved one, I can take one… Right? I mean, it won't be on my conscience, will it? _

_I don't kill anyone, though, instead I elbow the 8 boy in the face as I take a back pack. With that, though, I run off. He'll get himself killed, anyways. _

_The girl from my District, Chicory, is so small and petite that I could probably crumple her up in my fist and throw her in the trash can… Not like I ever would… She's so sweet and quiet, I don't think I'd live with myself if her blood was on my hands. _

_I can't really protect her, though… I have things to come home to, as well. But, if I'm not after her, well, who knows? Because, if I don't make it home (which I'm saying I will… I'm saying) then I really want her to._

_Is it likely? No, but anything could happen. This is the Hunger Games._

_**HEIDI'S POV**_

_I, for one, am thankful when the gong rings and I can run off my plate._

_Man, I was itching to run. _

_The adrenaline pumps through my veins and I rush in to grab a lantern, a backpack, something, anything…._

_But Platinum sees me and I know it's over… Unless I can outrun him. _

_I'm fairly small, he's fairly large. It's possible._

_So, I do just that. I take off, and by the time I'm about 20 feet from the house, Platinum's footsteps behind me are gone. _

_I grin and sigh of relief. I might just survive the first day… And if I can survive the first, I can survive the second… And the third, and the fourth and the fifth… I could even win this! _

_I'm getting WAY ahead of myself. I have to find a room to stay in, first. So, I go on a journey on the first floor, trying to find a room that's person-less._

_And, I find one. I shut the door and look for a chair or something I could use to block it._

_When the light sparks on dimly, I blink, adjusting. _

_I see huge, towering bowl-looking things…. Wait… They're drums! We use them back home at District 11 a lot… They're two giant drums! Wonder if I could move them… _

_I have to try… _

_On my way, I stumble on a harp. It makes a mystical whirring noise as I pluck a string. _

_For supposedly being abandoned so long, it makes quite a lovely sound._

_I see an old piano (which I dare not touch) and even an old sousaphone in the corner… There are all sorts of weird instruments here, and, in an ideal world, I would try all of them._

_But, I'm supposed to be hiding… I can't do that… _

_So, I just sit in front of the door and marvel at all of the instruments. For being a death-Arena, this place is pretty cool… _

_I grin. Life is actually pretty good…._

_**SCORES:**_

_**Kate: 74**_

_**Dreamer: 22**_

_**Jess: 158**_

_**Guest: 12**_

_**maxlvr101: 7**_

_**falynoliver81: 77**_

_**seaotter99: 2**_

_**I think these scores are right…**_

_**OK, so HERE ARE the points amounts!**_

_**BATTERIES (for flashlights/lanterns): 3**_

_**BANDAGE: 4**_

_**SMALL CANTEEN WITH WATER: 5**_

_**BAG OF DRIED FRUIT, CRACKERS, OR JERKY: 7**_

_**BLANKET: 10**_

_**DUSTING MATERIALS: 10**_

_**WELL-FUNCTIONING LANTERN (WILL NOT BURN OUT): 15**_

_**SHOES/SOCKS/SHIRTS/EXTRA ARTICLES OF CLOTHING: 15**_

_**LARGE CANTEEN WITH WATER: 20**_

_**KNIFE: 20**_

_**POT OF BROTH/SOUP: 25**_

_**FIRST-AID KIT: 30**_

_**MEDICINE: 45**_

_**TRIBUTE'S WEAPON OF CHOICE: 50**_

_**MAKE IT GOLDEN (THIS WILL COME IN HANDY LATER!): 50**_

_**IF THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO GIVE TO ANY OF THE TRIBUTES, PM ME AND I'LL TELL YOU HOW MUCH IT IS! **_

_**ALSO, you get to write a SPONSOR NOTE to go with your sponsor gift, if you so choose! SO YAY! **_

_**The question for this chapter: (I FORGOT TO DO ONE LAST CHAPTER!)**_

_**Take one or more of these tributes and put them in a ship! It can be with other characters from this story, from my other stories, or from YOUR stories! Just because I'm curious, OK? **_


	6. Meet the Mistress of the House

**Elijah's POV**

I think I sleep for a full night… but, for all I know, it could've only been an hour. I have a feeling I'm going to end up losing track of time. Or I already have.

I sit up in the crib and almost hit my head on the tin airplane. It makes a high-pitched squeaking noise, so I quickly reach up and stop it.

Then, I hear beeping. It's a loud and highpitched noise, and I think it just might be a bomb or something.

I dart under the covers, like that will protect me when I blow up.

Then I hear the creaking of someone else jumping out of a crib.

"Dang," she says, and I hear her footsteps coming closer. "I'm not going to hurt you, 2."

I sit up, "Thank God. What's the noise?"

She giggles, "It's a sponsor parachute, ya big dummy!"

I sure hope she's joking. I slowly reach for my mace but she whirls back around and I drop it.

"Be careful, 2. I may look harmless, but I am NOT fish bait."

"Um… Alright…"

I hop out of the crib and we look at the parachute together.

"You're lucky," she says, "Someone out there believes in you enough to give you something."

I take the silver canister and look inside. Food.

A smile spreads across my face as I hungrily take it out.

"I was so hungry!"

I look over at the girl, who's slowly walking away.

I decide that I owe her one, just for telling me what the parachute was. I hold out a piece of jerky to her.

"You want?"

As if she was expecting it, she whirls around and skips back to me, plucking the meat out of my hand with a smile, taking the lantern she got and skipping out the exit on the other side of the room.

I'm really glad she's gone, and I can have this room all to myself. I hop back into a crib and close my eyes.

I'm awakened by a scream. I scream, whipping the knife I had claimed out from my pocket and studying my target.

She's not one of the tributes… Or at least not one that I recognized. In fact, this girl looked much too young to be a tribute.

Her bright red eyes practically glow as they stare into my soul angrily. The girl herself, though, looks calm.

"Um…"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" she screams in my face.

"E…. Elijah Crowley, District 2… Who are you?"

"What are you doing in my house?" she asks.

Now it clicks. The dark hair, crazy outfit, unnaturally red eyes… This girl is from the Capitol.

Something looks familiar about her, though.

"This… This is your house?"

"It IS. And YOU'RE in it. Why?"

"B…Because… It's an Arena."

"A what?"

"We all have to fight to the death here…"

But this girl seems clueless.

She walks away from me and steps up on the crib beside mine. "What do you mean, we all?"

"I mean, me and 23 other kids-" I suddenly remember that a good number of them are dead by now.

I gulp.

"Well, that sounds like fun. I'll have to be there to watch."

I don't trust her. I already know this girl is nothing but trouble. I take out my knife, to kill her before it's even over.

When I look back up, her eyes flicker from that scary red back to a soft maroon color.

And I finally figure out where I recognize her from. "You're Ashley Duermin!"

Her head snaps back around to look at me, "How do you know my name?"

I recognize her. She always went around the District with the little kids from the orphanage.

Yes, I remember it quite distinctly: Ashley is an orphan.

I remember back to the attack on District 2, when I saw the group of orphans in chains. She was probably there. And now she's here, claiming that this is her house or something.

I frown, thinking about everything they must've done to her.

She glares, obviously thinking about it. "N…No! NO! I've lived HERE all my life!" she screams at me, "HERE!"

I gulp, her red eyes practically flaming with rage.

She takes a hideous stuffed animal from the crib, proceeds to smack me in the face with it, then stomps out, "I'VE NEVER STEPPED FOOT IN YOUR UGLY DISTRICTS!"

I bury my face in the covers again. It seems I've made yet another enemy in this place.

* * *

**Rosalind's POV**

I put a finger in my mouth, figuring that if I _did _poison myself, I should at least try to suck the poison out of my system.

I spit it into the bushes beside me, and a hissing comes from the plants.

It almost sounds like they like it.

Suddenly, I see a glint falling from the sky above.

Could it be?! It couldn't… I'm too little…

NO! IT IS!

I hop up and squeal with excitement at the sight of a sponsor parachute.

It's a blanket. And it's for me!

Words cannot describe this feeling. It means I've been doing something right.

I carry out the heavy blanket and sigh. It's actually pretty heavy, and very fluffy.

I quickly wrap it around myself and grin.

Then, I hear howling in the distance.

Howling and screaming, that is.

It's one of the boys. And the noise seems to be getting closer.

Suddenly, I see a little girl.

She's not very big, she has dark hair and glowing eyes. She scares the crap out of me.

"Another one! And I'm guessing you're going to be feeding my plants?" she then laughs like it's a joke, but I'm not so sure.

"Wh-"

"I'm Ashley. I live here. And who are you?"

"Rosalind Bichler. District 3."

She makes a face, "Ew. Isn't 3, like, really poor?"

I nod, "I guess…"

Her eyes flicker for just a second.

"Do you want to go inside?" she asks.

"No, thanks."

"You sure?" she holds up a key, "This key can unlock every room in the house. It's yours, but you have to find something for me first."

I shake my head, hugging my blanket to my chest and shivering.

"Like what?"

"I want a weapon. After all, that kid from 2 was ready to kill me."

"Kid from 2? Who, Elijah?" Because now I know Paulina is dead.

Her face contorts to an evil scowl, "Yes."

"So, you want a weapon?"

She shrugs, "It has to be nice."

I shake my head, "No way. Sorry."

She shrugs, "You better watch yourself in this garden."

I hear the snapping of an angry plant, and with one stomp Ashley shushes it.

Then, the howls of the mutts suddenly get very much louder, and even Ashley jumps.

The 8 boy is running away from huge dogs… Muttations! I get up and try to scramble away when Ashley raises her arms and yells, "STOP!"

And the mutts run, whimpering, back into the woods.

Spinniwebber (I don't know his first name) collapses on his knees, and, though I don't see the color that he is, the fresh blood on his exposed skin shines in the moonlight.

I hear a hideous hacking noise come from him, and crawl over.

Ashley makes a scoff in disgust. "Stupid teens…"

She turns back to me and smirks, "Good luck, 3."

And she's gone just as suddenly as she appeared.

And I'm left with a dying tribute in my arms.

Sweat glistens off his face as he looks up at me with dying eyes.

"R….R….Rosalind…" he says, reaching up a shaky hand and touching my cheek lightly, "Is…Is that you…?"

I nod, tears streaming to my eyes.

"I'm… I'm glad it's you…" he chokes out weakly.

"I can keep you alive…" I say quietly, voice an octave lower than usual, "We can."

"You need a miracle," he says, trying to sit up and collapsing back down again.

"I can get one," I say, "I can." I run my fingers through his hair.

"Why do you care? " he asks, "We haven't even said one word to each other… Ever… Until now, I mean…."

"Well, you're a person… I'm a person… If it were me, well, I'd hope for a gentle hand to die in, too…"

He weakly nods.

I realize what I've said, "No, no… No… I didn't mean… I didn't mean you'd…"

He reaches up and puts a finger on my lips. "if it is meant to happen, it will. Thank you for being here."

I hold him in my arms. I think he falls asleep there.

A tear tickles my cheek as it rolls down and drips at my feet. Then I close my eyes andtry to get some sleep, too.

* * *

**Champagne's POV**

My alliance and I have claimed the kitchen, dining room, master bedroom and bathroom for ourselves.

We wander around the house in the day, looking for other tributes. Then we cook food from the kitchen and have a feast at the dining room. Then we all sleep for the night.

Since I'm the girl and Platty and Drake don't want to sleep together, I get to the sleep on the bed every night.

They make a rotation, Platinum then Drake in bed with me. The other one sits on the floor and take watch.

It's really nice. But, we haven't found anyone else yet. These guys are all good at hide and seek, but we'll find them.

"I'll cook tonight!" I offer, dancing into the kitchen.

"Good, you're right where you belong," Platty mutters.

He's getting a lot better at the whole joking concept. Drake glares at both of us, but doesn't take any action to prevent it.

The two boys buzz around, watching me cook.

I turn on the oven and look in the fridge for something to cook.

Then I hear a voice, "HEY!"

We all look around to see a little girl with dark hair and freaky red eyes.

"YOU'RE IN MY KITCHEN!"

"Who are you?" Drake asks, grabbing a sword.

"My name is Ashley and I frickin' LIVE HERE. AND YOU'RE IN MY KITCHEN!"

"So we are," I say, taking a carton of eggs from the fridge.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" she shouts at us.

"What are you going to do, kid?" Drake asks, putting a hand on top of her head.

Her eyes light up like lamps. She starts to growl, teeth gritting. Then she starts to grow. Not **grow **grow, but her muscles grow and she starts to get slightly taller.

"What the hell is happening!?" I shout in horror.

"Let's get out of here!" Platty says.

"Yeah, right," Drake laughs, still not convinced.

Platty and I run off, leaving Drake behind. His heavy footsteps soon catch up with ours.

We slip into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ashley tears the door open and makes the most hideous screeching noise at the sight of the bathroom. She looks to be closer to her normal size already, and her eyes flicker just as she takes off, shouting, "IF I FIND YOU IN MY KITCHEN AGAIN, YOU WILL DIE!"

We all exchange glances. Drake's sea-green eyes flicker with confusion, Platty's blue-gray ones reflecting fear.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask between pants.

"No idea," Platty says, "But this is our hiding place, for now…"

We creep out of the bathroom, to the dining room.

"Guess we'll just have yesterday's scraps," Platty mutters. Drake and I agree.

We eat the leftover sandwiches from yesterday at the dining room table.

Nobody really says a word.

"Time to go to bed?" Platty asks after an eternity of just staring down the dining room table.

"Time to go to bed," I agree, suddenly feeling tired.

The dim light of the master bedroom is a comforting sight to me. The big queen bed is dusty but gets better with each coming night.

"Who gets first watch tonight?" I ask.

Drake sighs, "Me. By default," he growls.

"Good," I say with a yawn, climbing into my side of the bed.

Platinum curls up beside me, so we're back to back. I feel his lower back press against mine and suddenly feel too lazy to shift around.

I close my eyes and soon find myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

My flashlight flickers.

Then it shuts off completely.

Then it flickers back on weakly.

Then it flickers again.

Then it shuts off again.

I smack it with my palm and it flickers on again.

Then, my flashlight dies. For real. I sigh dejectedly.

I sigh, Throwing the flashlight at the wall. It makes a huge noise that seems to echo.

I jump, and lose my breath. I sit in the attic and pant.

Suddenly, every noise echoes.

Every little thing I see morphs into a demon monster out to kill me.

_I have to get out of here._

If I don't get out of here I'm afraid I'm going to go insane: or worse.

I crawl around, hacking, and search for a door.

When I fail to find one, I collapse in a ball on the floor and whimper softly.

I close my eyes with the false hope that I can actually get some sleep.

The floor creaks. My head snaps up and I look around.

I reach around on the floor, feeling for my backpack.

But I can't even find that; it's way too dark to even see the hand in front of my face.

Or, at least, I think it's in front of my face. I can never really be sure.

I swallow hard, praying that something amazing will happen that I can get out of here without dying.

Hands seem to tighten around my neck. They squeeze harder and harder until I feel like I have trouble breathing.

I make a strained choking noise.

Then I realize that I'm just daydreaming. I can still breathe just fine.

Well, just fine actually isn't true, either.

It's dusty as hell up here, and it's so musty I can't even take a breath without hacking.

Soon, the constant wheezing and coughing combined with the sweat (what little I have left) dripping down my quivering figure make my body so exhausted I can't help but fall asleep.

* * *

**Kepler's POV**

Is it logical to have an ally? Of course not.

But I can't let Henry die. I can't let anyone die.

I have to do my best to keep everyone here alive: including myself.

I don't have a lot to go home to, but, if I end up back at District 3, I want to feel like I tried.

These idiotic Games are awful.

Not only do they kill innocent kids, but they're turning District on District.

If I kill Henry, will District 6 greet me with laurel wreaths and celebration? I would sure hope not.

Henry seems like a great kid. I have no doubt he has a whole lot of friends back where he came from.

So, anyways, if Henry ends up dead, District 6 will hate me forever.

What if Rosalind dies and I live? What will they think of the kid who killed his own District partner?

I didn't see her around that much. Only sometimes on my way to work in the morning, or from school in the afternoon. But I do know that she has a family. And that family loves that little girl. How would they even be able to look at me if she ends up dead?

These Games are such a problem.

They're a problem for not just me but all of the others.

I sit on the bottom bunk of the bed and feel just a tad claustrophobic.

Henry shifts on the top bunk and the bed creaks ever-so-softly.

I look up, heaving a sigh and running my fingers across the rough bunk. I'm already connected to not one but two tributes, but they'll both have to die if I want to escape with my life.

The door creaks open and I see the silhouette of a little girl standing there in the doorway.

Two dark pigtails swirl around and curl at her feet, and her red eyes glow in the dull light of the hallway.

"Please tell me there's nobody in here."

Henry sits up, the bed creaking.

"Sorry," he says, hopping down and neglecting to use the ladder.

She jumps, then mutters, "Damn."

"Aren't you a little young for that language?" I ask, crawling out of the bed.

"There are TWO of you?"

"Just two," Henry says simply.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Henry, District 6."

"I'm Kepler, District 3."

"Met your girl," Ashley says, then turns to Henry, "Where's yours?"

Henry shifts on his feet, still uncomfortable with the fact, "She's dead."

The little girl's eyes shine with evil, looking almost hungry.

"Nice," she says between giggles.

"Well who are you?"

"I'm Ashley. I live here."

"Oh…"

"And, I have something that might be valuable to you," she says, holding a key in her hands.

"What?"

"Opens any door in this house. But, I need something in return."

"Like what?"

"A weapon. The kids here are INSANE. They all want to kill me! So, I want something to defend myself."

"Easy enough," I say, rummaging through my pile of stuff.

"No no no. Not just any weapon will do. I want a _golden _weapon."

"G-golden?!"

She smiles sweetly and nods, "Of course! Give me that, and this-" she displays the key and twirls it around in her fingers- "Is yours."

We exchange a glance and shake our heads, "No way."

She shrugs and scoffs, "Fine. But keep in mind that if you don't have this key, well, any one of those other kids could. And you'll never be safe from them once they get it."

We exchange another fearful glance.

She stands on her tiptoes, still smiling sweetly, "Think about that. Bye, boys!" and she skips out of the room, leaving us scared for our lives.

* * *

**_SCORES:_**

**_Kate: 69_**

**_Dreamer: 22_**

**_Jess: 163_**

**_Guest: 12_**

**_maxlvr101: 7_**

**_falynoliver81: 77_**

**_seaotter99: 2_**

**_Turtlewithwings: 12_**

**_ALSO, I decided to be helpful and make a list of the tributes and everything they need the most so you can decide what you want to give:_**

**_CHAMPAGNE, PLATINUM, DRAKE: _**

**_HAVE: Food, weapons, supplies, shelter_**

**_NEED: Lanterns/batteries, dusting materials_**

**_ELIJAH: _**

**_HAS: Weapons, shelter, supplies_**

**_NEEDS: Lanterns/flashlights, dusting materials, weapon of choice _**

**_DESPERATELY NEEDS: Food and water_**

_**KEPLER, HENRY:**_

_**HAVE: Shelter**_

_**NEED: Weapons, supplies, lanterns**_

_**DESPERATELY NEED: Food and water**_

_**ROSALIND:**_

_**HAS: Blanket**_

_**NEEDS: Any other blankets, lanterns/flashlights, **_

_**DESPERATELY NEEDS: Food, water, bandages**_

_**CRICKETTE**_

_**HAS: Shelter, lanterns, limited food/water**_

_**NEEDS: Batteries, weapons, supplies**_

_**CHARGE**_

_**HAS: Shelter, blankets, weapons, limited supplies**_

_**NEEDS: Food, water, weapon of choice**_

_**WEAVER (AKA SPINNIWEBBER):**_

_**HAS: Uhm… His life? Barely?**_

_**NEEDS: Food, water, blankets, lanterns, batteries**_

_**DESPERATELY NEEDS: First-Aid Kit, Medicine**_

_**JESSIE: **_

_**HAS: Currently, nothing she can find.**_

_**NEEDS: Food, water, blankets, dusting supplies, weapons**_

_**DESPERATELY NEEDS: Batteries, Lanterns/Flashlights**_

_**HEIDI:**_

_**HAS: Shelter**_

_**NEEDS: Food and water, blankets, lights, weapons**_

_**DRAGO: **_

_**HAS: Limited food and water, supplies, weapon**_

_**NEEDS: Weapon of choice, lanterns/lights**_

_**DILL**_

_**HAS: Limited food and supplies**_

_**NEEDS: Water, weapons, lanterns/lights**_

_**CHICORY**_

_**HAS: Shelter, clothes, scraps from the Careers**_

_**NEEDS: Water, weapons**_

_**I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE OTHER POINTS OF VIEW!**_

_**QUESTION: (if you've even read through this A/N)**_

_**Who do you think should die next? (Excluding the Careers, because I need to sustain them)**_


	7. Wandering

**Rosalind's POV**

I wake up to Spin's cannon and sit up sleepily. Wow… I was actually able to sleep last night…

His body is gone when I open my eyes. All that's left is a simple puddle of dark blood in the grass in front of me. I sigh sadly, but I guess it's just one step closer to District 3.

I chew my fingernails lazily and take another look around the courtyard. The statues are seriously freaky. The breeze is chilly but I curl up in my sponsor blanket and smile. It still blows my mind that someone actually believes in me enough to send me something.

Suddenly, she appears out of nowhere on my lap, black hair tickling my face, red eyes looking amused.

"Lost 8, I see," she says with a smile.

I'm not in the mood to be happy but I swallow anger anyways.

"Sure."

"So, how are you doing on my weapon?"

"I'm not giving you a weapon," I say, trying to get her away.

"Well, in case you were wondering, I've decided I don't just want any weapon. I want a _golden _weapon."

I crinkle my nose. "No way."

"Oh really?" she says with a smirk. "You sure about that?"

I nod, "Positive."

Her eyes dance around like something really amusing is going on around her.

"Because, there's that big thing outside the place…"

"What, the Cornucopia?" I ask.

She smiles sweetly, "Yeah, that. And guess what's there?"

"Why didn't you get it yourself?"

"Are you joking? It's huge. Way too dark in there for a little girl like myself."

"I'm little, too."

She smiles at me. "Just saying. If you want access to everyone, you know what to do."

I sigh. "Fine."

Her eyes flicker and she looks at the grass.

"I'll catch ya later, 3." And she climbs off of me and disappears into the house.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

I don't expect another parachute to come, but it does.

It flies down and starts beeping loudly.

"No way!" I say with a laugh, "This is awesome!"

I'm glad to see water there… I was practically dying of thirst!" I pull out the water and feel relieved.

I put the bottle to my lips and start to condition myself. Can't drink this too fast, and I should save some for later.

This reminds me of those District 2 summer days, when Nate and I always played outside: some fun game like cowboys or sword fights and stuff like that.

Then my Dad would call us inside and give us each a glass of cold water.

"Don't drink it too fast!" he always warned, "Or else you'll get sick."

Then we'd always get milk for Estella. Nate was always so good with those kinds of things.

Damn. Always redirecting things to Nate.

Anyways, I pace myself, slowly sipping water. My whole system begs for more but I eventually put a cap on the bottle again.

"Hey 2!"

I look over and see Ashley again.

"Look, you're most definitely the LAST person I want to ask, but I have a deal for you."

"Wh…What?"

"Look, there's a golden sword in the Cornucopia and I want it."

"And?"

"And, if you get it for me, you can have these." She holds up a key for me to see.

"Ooo, spooky," I remark sarcastically. She scowls, obviously not fond of the comment.

Then her eyes flicker for a long pause and she looks distant. She slowly closes them again and I can hear her whisper, _Nate._

When she opens her eyes they're red again.

"What are you staring at?" she asks, pissed.

"N…Nothing…"

"So, there's the deal." She's acting like she never zoned out. I wonder if maybe she knew she was staring off into space…

"Find me that weapon. And you have access to every room in the house."

Before I have room to comment, she's gone.

I wonder if she's had those fits around anyone else. And, if she has, I wonder what she's said. What if she mentions me?! I figure, if she has, well, then I'll have someone: or a group of someones: after me.

* * *

**Chicory's POV**

Now I'll say, it's cozy under the dining room table, but I can't stay there forever, can I?

I have to find a good time to escape when I know the Careers aren't around.

But, then again, isn't that hard enough for a girl half-without-hearing? It's hard. Just as I'm about to slip away I think I hear voices. Ok, so maybe I didn't, maybe I do… I don't know…

Suddenly, I do know for sure that I hear beeping.

I look over and HOLY CRAP. It's a… It's a sponsor parachute! I grin and crawl over, sweatshirt still wrapped around my shoulders.

When I open it up and look inside I'm overjoyed. I pull out the bag of dried fruit and canteen of water.

_Use it well, _the note says.

I will definitely use it well. I open the bag and take a bite of food and sip of water and my whole system automatically feels better.

I take my stuff and look around urgently. Then I take off. I run as fast as I can and up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I run into a room and shut the door behind me, not even taking a second to look around.

Then I eat again and drink again. I'd be dead by now if it weren't for my sponsor.

I slump against the door and bury my face, tired as crap. I slowly start to doze off…

* * *

**Henry's POV**

I wake up and rub my eyes. Then I see Spinniwebber's face in the sky.

That's sad, but I'm kind of happy. I mean, one less person out to kill me, right?

Kepler wakes up and we decide it's time to go out and speed this thing up: before the Capitol does it for us.

We search our packs for anything that would be helpful to us.

Suddenly, the little girl named Ashley appears in our doorway again.

Kepler swears under his breath.

I hop off the top bunk and greet her.

"Sorry you're not dead," she says flatly.

"Nice to see you too, Ash."

"Look, I found something out and I thought you two would turn out to be my knights in shining dark armor."

"Us? What do you want with us?"

Her eyes flicker a second. She blinks, eyes glowing, and smiles evilly at us.

"That dark cove is scary," she says, "The golden cave."

My ally and I exchange a look.

"And in that golden cave is the apple of my eye. A golden sword."

"You want us to get it?" Kepler asks.

"Of course I want you to get it! I think you might just be able to get your hands on it."

"Of course we can get it!" I say enthusiastically.

She smiles, "Good. I'll be waiting."

I make myself smile back, "Good."

And, she's suddenly gone.

Suddenly, two silver objects fall simultaneously. They both beep.

One has a _6 _painted on the side and I know that it's mine.

"Oh God thank you!" I say, crawling over and opening it.

"It's jerky and water!" I exclaim.

"Mine too!" Kepler says, matching my excitement.

"THIS IS GREAT!"

"THIS IS REALLY GREAT!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"LET'S EAT!"

And we grin, and dig in.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

I sit in the attic, practically going insane. Every noise, every little thing, until I hear a beep.

I look up. A red light is blinking, the beep repeating over and over in the musty attic.

Oh my… It's a sponsor parachute!

I crawl over faster than I thought possible and search the thing blindly and pull out a small metal object… I think it's a canteen but it's so dark I can't tell… Then I reach in further and find….

A LANTERN! I let out a happy squeal, "YES, YES, YES YES YES!" I take my lantern by the handle and jump around happily. "THIS IS AWESOME! AWESOME!"

I find the switch on my new lantern and turn it on, hugging the light close to me.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see anything in my whole life!"

I find my backpack and grab it by the straps. Then I found the hatch to the trapdoor and open it.

I quickly crawl down the ladder and take a deep breath of air. "Thank… The… Stars…"

Suddenly, I notice a little girl. She looks up at me with glowing red eyes, stomping over.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ATTIC?"

"Your attic!?"

"YES! MY ATTIC!"

"Um…"

"Who are you?"

"Jessie… District 10…"

She glares in disgust.

"Ten… Interesting number, so I'll let you in. There's some guy in the living room, and there's one under the dining room table, and THREE. FREAKING. TEENAGERS. EATING. IN. MY. KITCHEN!"

I take a second to think who it might be.

"Right…Ok…" I nod.

"And, I want a golden weapon. Go to the gold cave and get it for me and you get this." She shows me the key, "And it unlocks anything in the house."

I smile slightly, "Interesting tidbit. Thanks, kid."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever." And she's gone just as fast as she appeared.

I stare down the hallway, dazed, when I see a white speck above a piece of furniture. I take out the knife I have and walk towards it.

She stands up, the girl from four, a white hat covering her curly brown hair. She takes off, I immediately follow.

The little girl's fast, but I'm faster.

Now that I'm hydrated, it's easy for me to catch up to her.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" I shout at her before I throw the knife.

It hits her back and she crumples to the floor.

Look, that may sound weird but it's the least I can do to give her a happy dying thought.

Probably more confused than happy, but still happy when she thinks of it. I'm not really messing around, anyways. I think that all girls are beautiful in their own special way. And little Crickette is no exception. I guess she's not that little compared to me, but whatever. Oh well.

I don't feel right going back to the body but I make myself do it because I need a weapon.

I cautiously run to the body, swipe my weapon in one motion, and run away. I can't stand to see her dead. I can't stand to see anyone dead. I run into a room and slam the door shut behind me.

And I see another girl. The little girl from 11. She hides behind a big timpani drum and I can hear her whimpers. I decide to ignore her for now… I don't want alliances but I don't feel right killing two little girls back-to-back.

So I sit on the stool near the harp and take out my water canteen. A sip later and I feel good enough to play. I pluck the strings quietly, humming a quiet tune under my breath.

The little girl seems to calm down at the sound of my music and that makes me smile just a little bit…

* * *

**Drake's POV**

I love sleeping in the master bed. It seems to get more and more comfortable each night.

Or maybe I'm just getting more and more tired. Not sure which.

I hate staying watch. Just the thought of Platinum and Champagne sleeping together-

Damn. No idea where these thoughts are coming from.

Anyways, I love sleeping in that bed.

And, as much as I don't want to admit, I like sleeping with another person because it just makes everything warmer. I think it's mostly because this house is absolutely FREEZING and being able to cover yourself in a blanket with someone else's body heat radiating with yours is always a good thing.

Being in this Arena actually has me sleeping better than back home. I'm not sure if it's because of the energy I'm wasting during the day or the sleepless ever-other-night on watch or the face that Champagne's there-WHAT? No, she has nothing to do with this. I think I'm dehydrated or something stupid like that. Because Champagne is an annoying little jokester who has it coming to her. And I frankly don't care if she's tinkering around with Platinum.

Even though she does look kinda cute when she's all curled up sleeping.

Not like I pay attention. I mean, it's only when I hear her quietly snoring and open an eye…

Anyways, it's just another morning and I've been on watch all night.

I stumble up, blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning Platty!" Champagne says cheerfully. Hearing her happy voice when I'm so tired makes me glare. "Morning Drake!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," I mutter, thinking about our plans for the day.

"Let's go exploring," Champagne says enthusiastically and I sigh.

"It's a good idea!" Platinum says defensively.

"Yeah, I know," I say, irritated.

We walk out and start wandering the halls together.

Champagne walks in the middle. The first thing out of her mouth it, "GUYS!"

We put up our weapons and she giggles, "Just joking!"

"Champagne!" I groan angrily, "This is no time for jokes!"

"He's right," Platinum says flatly.

"Aw, you guys are no fun!" she says.

I roll my eyes, and keep walking.

"Guys!" Champagne says, "Listen!" We hear something in the other room.

I go first, cracking the door open and running inside.

Music plays on an old player, one of the creepiest tunes EVER.

"It's a ballroom!" Champagne exclaims.

Suddenly, the images flash before my eyes. I'm not sure if I'm using my imagination for the first time in my 18 years of life or if they're being sent to me, but I see this room once full of people.

Smiling couples swirl around the dance floor, talking and chattering excitedly. People stand off the dance floor and hold wine glasses, talking and laughing together. A couple of little kids dance together and everyone laughs. The song playing is fast-paced and peppy, people grinning. Couples hold each other tight and whirl around the floor. I almost smile for the first time in a while but I blink and suddenly see the scene before me now.

"Drake!" Champagne says.

"You just… Totally zoned out, dude," Platinum says.

"Oh, um… Sorry," I say, blinking again.

"What were you thinking about?" Champagne asks quietly.

"N-nothing…"

But the real answer is, "I'm not sure."

Suddenly, the little girl Ashely is standing in the doorway again. "Nice to see you found where you belong," she smirks.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well I'll have you know that I like you in here. I think you should hang out here."

"Yeah, right."

"Anyways, I thought that you'd be interested in that master key."

"I'm listening," I say.

"It's there. At the Cornucopia. And I want it. And you should get it."

"Tomorrow!" Champagne says with a smile.

"Good thinking," Platinum says.

"Yeah, sure," I say.

"Well," Ashley says, "While you're here… One of you guys, dance with me."

"I don't dance," I say quickly.

Ashley drags Platinum on the floor with her.

He does his best to dance with the little girl, and I watch, still thinking about those _visions _I had in this room.

Suddenly a warm touch fills both of my hands. When I refocus, it's Champagne, squeezing my hands.

"Dance with me, Drake!" she says happily, dragging (and when I say _drag, _I mean **drag**) me onto the dance floor.

"I don't…" she puts a finger over my mouth. "Sssshh. You do now."

I gulp, thinking about the flashbacks.

She stands in front of me and crosses her arms. "Come on, Drake! Do you even know how to dance with a girl?"

I sheepishly shake my head, "N-no…."

She smiles, "I'll show you." I nod slowly, scared to death. I've never in my life been faced with so much physical contact from a person.

She puts her hands on my shoulders and takes a step closer to me.

This is a new feeling. My whole face goes hot and I realize I must be blushing.

She giggles slightly and it makes me feel worse. Champagne is annoying, dammit!

"Now you put your hands on my waist," she whispers, voice an octave higher than usual.

I instinctively do as she says, placing my hands so lightly on her hips that they're barely even touching them.

"You don't have to be so…"

"Awkward?"

"Far away." She takes her hands off my shoulders to pull my hands to her waist and takes a step closer, then returns them. "There. Nice and cozy," she says with a smile.

"But I don't have rhythm at all," I warn.

She smiles, "That's Ok."

She starts swaying side to side. I rock back and forth awkwardly on my feet.

She giggles, resting her head on my shoulder.

My whole body is hot now. This is so humiliatingly pleasure-full.

She smiles up at me, green eyes staring into my neck. "This is fun," she says.

I instinctively nod in agreement.

I mean, no… Where did that come from!?

That night I curl up into bed and Champagne climbs in next to me, just like normal.

I stretch my arms and legs, sprawling out and yawning.

When I curl up again, Champagne is oddly close to me.

I take a deep breath, not sure how this makes me feel, and instead decide to drift off into sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Even if you sponsor tributes, you can still be getting points by answering questions and leaving reviews! They are all very appreciated! **_

_**Ok, so I have a question and I swear if any of you know the answer I will be VERY impressed and give you 50 points because I'm feeling generous: **_

_**This Arena is based pretty much off one of my brother and my favorite video games. But what game is it? :O**_

_**And the question for this chapter: **_

_**I want your Top 3 choices for Victor. It can be in a specific order or not. Also I promise I'll do more of Drago and Dill and Heidi next chapter.**_

_**SCORES:**_

_**Kate: 69**_

_**Dreamer: 22**_

_**Jess: 170**_

_**Guest: 12**_

_**maxlvr101: 7**_

_** fayln. oliver: 43**_

_**seaotter99: 2**_

_**Turtlewithwings: 5**_


	8. The Runt

**Platinum's POV**

We wake up to a cannon.

The boy from 11's face flashes on the roof.

It's sad that we weren't there to see it. I want some good ol' blood on my hands.

That morning my main priority is to look for the runt. I still need my revenge, after all.

"Come on," I say, "Guys, we have to be missing something! People can't just disappear out of fuckin' thin air!"

"Except that freaky little girl," Drake says under his breath. It isn't meant as a joke, either.

"Sure, we had our fun. We ate a feast, had a fucking dance party for Heaven's sake! We just need to find a kid and just kill 'em already!"

Also, one or both of my allies should die today. Not by my hand, of course, but we really need to find someone to do it for us because I'm sick of waiting.

"So where do we go?"

"We-"

A sponsor parachute falls just then. Drake eyes it hungrily and we realize that, to our delight, there aren't just one but THREE!

"Come on!" Champagne says, grinning, running to catch one out of the air. There's a certain skip in her step that you just can't deny.

I walk over and take one, and Drake takes the last.

"There's dried fruit in this one," I say, holding it up.

"I got jerkey," Champagne says, smiling.

"This one has crackers," Drake confirms, taking the pack.

"We. Are. AWESOME!" Champagne says, bouncing around in that fangirl way of hers.

I sigh. Why did I ever tell her?

Tell her what you ask?

Uhm… It's… Nothing… Really… I just… I just… Um… Stubbed my toe on the bed!

Yeah. It sure hurt… Stubbing my toe on the bed…

Anyways, I'm still impatient to hunt so I cut breakfast short, "Come on, you two! Let's go!"

"Geez, Platty, no need to be so upset," Champagne says with that bright smile of hers.

"Champagne," I say, frustrated, clenching my teeth, "Do NOT. Call. Me. Platty."

Drake smirks, grabbing his sword, "I think it's cute, Platty," he teases.

I groan, "Not you, too."

He flashes me a mean smile and then turns to Champagne, "It's fun to piss off Platty."

"NO IT'S NOT!" I scream, "BECAUSE I WILL TAKE YOUR HEADS OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Wouldn't have time to before you were dead by my sword."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "You both suck." Then I take the lead.

We keep walking through the house until I open a door and the other two file in behind me. "Stay close to me," I whisper, as I shine a flashlight all around the room and it lands on a shiny object.

"What's that?" Champagne whispers, skipping into the room and looking at the object.

"Champagne!" I scream in a whisper, but stop myself. If someone's hiding in here, they can go ahead and kill her.

"We know you're in here, runt," I say, in a hope that he'll reveal himself.

"Guys! Look!" Champagne says, still looking at the object my flashlight shined on.

"What?" I say, peeved.

I walk over, shining my flashlight on the object. And I see the boy from 6, and he looks to be in some kind of bedroom.

I jump back, "Ah!" I scream in a whisper.

She giggles, "No need to be so scared, Platty… Look! It's a crystal ball!"

I shine my flashlight into it again, "Impossible."

But the Capitol can make anything possible, because 6 and 3 sling backpacks over their shoulders, and I see that they're both armed with knives.

"Holy shit!" I say, with a maniacal laugh which I don't even know where it came from.

"That's fucking awesome," Drake says in wonder.

"Shine on it again, Platty!"

"Don't call me Platty." But curiosity eats at me and I do as she says anyways.

This time we see all darkness. The only trace of noise comes from whoever's down there, and they're shivering.

"Who could that be?"

"12?" I guess.

"Probably," Drake says thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Champagne shouts, "GUYS!"

We whirl around, weapons raised, only to hear her annoying giggle that signifies that we've been tricked.

"You guys are so gullible sometimes!" She says between giggles.

"Fuck you," Drake growls.

"Wouldn't you like to?" she asks with another giggle.

I roll my eyes and presume he does the same. It's way too dark to even see his face.

"Back to the crystal ball," I say with another eye-roll.

When we look into it this time, we see 11 and 10 together.

"Another alliance," I mutter.

"Don't worry Platty! After all, they have two, and we have three!" Champagne says.

"Won't have three for long if you keep calling me Platty," I growl.

"You'll just kill yourself in the tragedy," Drake says dramatically.

"Now you choose to be funny," I mutter, focusing back on the image.

Now it shows the little girl from 3.

"Is she outside?!" Champagne asks.

"Of course she is, dumbass. Look how helpless she is!"

"It'd be a favor to put her out of her misery," Drake says, taking a mental note.

I blink and we see ourselves.

Champagne howls with laughter, "Look at us!" there had to be some light added to the picture because I can clearly see the other's faces.

"You look so grumpy, Platty!"

"I AM so grumpy. BECAUSE YOU CALL ME PLATTY!"

She only giggles in response. In the crystal ball I see Drake smirk.

Next we see a ball of a person covered in a cocoon of blankets. He, she, or it is lying on the couch in what appears to be the living room, sound asleep.

"Five," Champagne says, changing from giggly to angry in one second, "I had him at the Cornucopia, too! HAD HIM!"

"You obviously didn't," I roll my eyes.

"Sh, Platty," Drake says, sounding the tiniest bit amused.

"Shut your mouth," I say just as the screen changes.

I don't know what room it is.

All we see is a chandelier: on the floor: or at least, what I think is the floor, because there's a little girl sitting there right by it.

She's wrapped in a hoody, looks to have both food and water.

"Amazing," I say, "This place just has it all, doesn't it?"

"No joking," Drake mutters, "Where the hell do you think that room is?"

"We'll find it. Whether we find it on our own or we get help…"

"Help! Demon child!"

As if it was a trigger word, it shows her, too. She's in a dark hallway.

"Where's she going?" she opens the door and walks into a room.

"Isn't that the nursery!?" Champagne asks. It is. I recognize that room from anywhere.

"But why?" Drake asks suspiciously.

And we see why.

The runt is there, too, lying in a crib like the helpless baby that he is.

**Chicory's POV**

Now that my eyes are adjusted to the light: really the lack of it, I look around.

I look in front of me and realize that it's a chandelier! Or… Is it…? What is it?

I look up, and suddenly can't believe my eyes.

There's a bed up there.

On the ceiling. A bed. Fully made, mattress, headboard, pillows, the full deal. And a vanity, with a chair and everything.

I close my eyes.

When I open them again, this delusion will be over, and I'll be back on the ground.

But it's no luck, because even when I do open them I'm still sitting next to the chandelier on the floor and the whole bedroom set: including shelves with stuffed animals on them: is still above me.

"Well, this sucks." I open my pack and feel around until I find some food to eat and take a sip of water.

I sip water slowly and can't stop looking up at that full bedroom set on the freakin' ceiling. It's something else, that's for sure.

It's so weird because it's absolutely pointless. Nobody could sleep up there…

I sigh, careful not to break the chandelier.

Hopefully I'm safe here for a while, though. Because I can totally tolerate the surroundings being so weird if it means safety from the others.

Drago died in the night. Probably starved.

"Hi 12!"

I jump. It's Ashley.

"Sup? Kill anyone lately?" she asks casually.

I sigh, "N…No."

She cackles, "Didn't think so!" she says in a sing-songey voice. "Get my golden weapon yet?"

"Of course not."

"Of course not!" she replies, amused.

"While you're here, mind telling me why the heck everything in this room is on the CEILING?"

"Hunh?" she shrugs, "It's the guest room. And I never wanted to have guests. That includes a bunch of teenagers who want to kill each other and me."

"Of course." I say it like it's completely natural.

"I like you, 12. So I'll tell you this: your boyfriend-"

"I'm 12, I don't have a boyfriend!"

She rolls her eyes, "The kid from your District is in the cellar. I messed around with him a little…"

"What did you do to Dill?" I ask, hating how concerned it sounded.

"Just made a couple of faces at him in the dark." She giggles. It sends a shiver up my spine.

This girl's getting on my nerves.

"Is he OK?"

"Dunno. Left before I could get a reaction." She snickers.

I've never had any connection to Dill, except for the fact that he's from District 12, and that's my home. But this bothers me.

"Why don't you just send the Careers after him?"

"Actually, I sent your boy on a mission."

"To do what?"

"The first boy I talked to here… I think he's been giving me flashbacks of who I was before… And I HATE it. So I sent him off to kill the boy from 2."

"What?"

"The little boy with blue eyes from District 2!" her eyes flicker in the dark and she says, "Priscilla…"

"Who?"

She blinks, "Nobody!" Her eyes flicker back to their glowing red, "It just gives me a headache!"

"Well, um… Sorry, I don't know what to tell you."

She rolls her eyes, "Good luck sleeping tonight, 12."

Before I ask why, she's gone.

**Elijah's POV**

I wake up to another sponsor parachute.

This can't be right. Who in their right mind would sponsor a thirteen-year-old in these things? Platinum and Drake scare the living crap out of me.

So does the 12 boy, Dill. And the 10 girl. And the 5 boy. Even the 12-year-olds are scary in their own way.

I can't take a life, can I? I guess we'll see, eventually…

Then again, I already have.

I keep forgetting about that.

But, Paulina scared the crap out of me, too, and I did kill her.

So… There's hope, I guess. And if I keep getting these nice parachutes, there is definitely hope.

Today I see in the sponsor parachute… A knife!

"Nice!" I say with a grin, pulling it out. The sight of something that isn't a mace makes me smile. Look, the mace is a pretty good weapon, but I'm glad I have an alternative.

With the knife, you can get the whole battle done in one strike, if you're lucky. Not saying it'll happen, but if you get lucky, it could. And I'm not exactly a fan of whacking people in the head with a mace, anyways.

Ashley's been doing that eye-flicker thing a lot lately. First it was Nate, then Priscilla, her best friend from the orphanage, then Elijah, and Cassia, Nate's older sister, and even Stella.

It's a little unsettling because when her eyes go red again they seem to burn with fire. Not sure if she hates me or loves me for her memories. I guess I'll figure it out in time. For now, I should enjoy the small amount of safety I have while I still have it.

I fall asleep and dream of the good old days with Nate back home.

**A_/N: I AM OFFERING 100 POINTS TO THE FIRST PERSON TO GUESS WHAT VIDEO GAME THE ARENA IS BASED OFF OF! Every chapter I'll give you another hint but the point value will decrease with each hint so be sure to guess quickly! The rooms that the Careers and Chicory explore are iconic rooms to the game. Take as many guesses as you please… *evil laugh* And you'll need any extra points you can scrounge up because pretty soon the point values are going to increase for the objects… _**

_**QUESTION: Which tribute/tributes should get to Elijah first? The Careers or Dill? **_

_**SCORES:**_

_**Kate: 79**_

_**Dreamer: 97**_

_**Jess: 141**_

_**Guest: 12**_

_**maxlvr101: 7**_

_** fayln. oliver: 43**_

_**seaotter99: 2**_

_**Turtlewithwings****: 17**_


	9. Redback

**Champagne's POV**

I wish I could tell you it was my strategy to get the boys tied around my finger.

But, I'm not even joking, that was totally not the idea. I just do.

Not saying it's a bad thing, exactly, but still.

If Drake really hated me he would've killed me six different times. Same with Platty.

They've certainly threatened me enough.

More parachutes come down today and I'm thrilled to see them.

I get one, Platty gets one, Drake gets one.

I pull out a lantern by the handle. It's very pretty, with a sea-green base that matches Drake's eyes and a bunch of guppies painted on it.

"I think this is yours, Drake," I say, handing it: and the note that came with it: to him.

"And I think this is yours." He gives me a pink, purple, and red lantern and a piece of paper.

"OW DAMMIT!" Platinum says, falling over from the light in his eyes.

I giggle, "Nice one, Platty."

"DAMN YOU CHAMPAGNE, DON'T CALL ME PLATTY!"

"Lighten up. Platty." Drake says with a grin.

Platinum rolls his eyes.

Once our eyes adjust to the light I turn my lantern on and Drake turns his on last.

"What does your note say?"

_Win or I'm making you eat the chocolate dipped in mustard._

I make a face. That sounds like something that came from a lame fortune cookie.

I have no idea who it would be from, but whoever it was, they must know that I have somewhat of a weak stomach.

"What do yours say?" I ask Platty and Drake.

"Platty, you'd better win or I'll meet you in the afterlife and follow you around calling you Platty," he grunts, not amused.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT PERSON, WHOEVER THEY ARE, IS AWESOME!"

"That's it. First person I see, I'm killing."

"What about me and Drake?"

"Shut up." He takes off, walking.

Proves it. Wrapped around my pinky. Especially since he told me his secret…

"What'd yours say?" I ask Drake.

"Hunh? Not important!"

"Of course it is! What'd it say?"

"Just some random crap-"

I reach over and snatch it from his hands. He doesn't even lift his sword.

Ahem. That proves it once again.

I look at the words, giggling.

_If you don't win, I'm telling Champagne you-know-what._

"Telling me what?" I stare at the words, reading them over again.

He snatches it back, "I stubbed my toe on the bed. And woke you up. And blamed it on Platty."

I roll my eyes, "You're such a badass," I add sarcastically.

"Well there you go. Guess I can die now."

"W…Was that… An attempt at a joke?" I ask, laughing. He has such a dry sense of humor it surprises me.

"Hunh? Oh, um… Yes…? No?"

I grin, and keep walking.

Suddenly, we hear a door open behind us. The little girl from 11. And Platty sees her.

The chase begins as if someone's just shot a gun.

Platty takes off, Drake following, me running behind them. I have a feeling I don't want to see the result of this battle.

Her scream makes me cover my ears with my hands. Ouch.

"Another one down," Drake mutters, as a cannon shoots and Platty comes back, panting.

"How many more to go?"

"Well…. Both from 12, girl from 10, boy from 6, boy from 5, both from 3, and the runt."

He doesn't mention us. But both of them are going to have to die for me to win.

I gulp. That thought makes my stomach flop.

"So… Eight?" Even Drake leaves out the last two in our alliance.

"Eight left to kill. That's right."

I hate talking about it. By the looks in their eyes, I can tell they hate it, too.

"So let's go to the nursery. We can finally find the runt."

Platty leads the way, Drake follows. I walk behind both of them.

**Elijah's POV**

I wake up and hear it. More beeping!

ANOTHER PARACHUTE!

This is too good to be true.

I hop up to it and take a look inside.

It's a lantern. A freaking cool lantern, too, decorated with bronze and silver accents.

I guess it's a lantern from my District. And it's all mine.

I grin, turning it on and actually stumbling backward from the light it radiates.

"Awesome! I can see again!" I hold my hand out in front of my face and feel relieved at being able to clearly see my palm again.

"I missed the light," I whisper with a laugh.

I make sure there's nothing left in the capsule, and I find a slip of paper.

And now that I have light I can actually read it. That makes me feel so relieved.

_Have another present. Stay alive or I'll kill you again in the afterlife._

I stare at the words and try to figure out what they mean. A shiver goes up my spine and I realize: someone must be coming this way. Or something of the sort. Why else would they even put in a note, right?

I have to wonder who. Because, as I've been saying, they all scare me. I take my sponsor knife and wonder who I'll be fighting with it, if anyone.

"2!" I jump out of my skin.

She giggles, "Oh, you! You idiot!"

"Hi to you too, Ashley."

"So, how you doing on that sword?"

Then she cocks her head to the side and whispers, _Nickolas. Nick. _

I'm confused. Why is she saying my nephew's name?

My sister married a man named Trevor Kensy, and their son Nick isn't much older than three or four months. We share a birthday.

"Why are you here?" I finally ask.

"Just telling you that I'm foreseeing bad things in your future. Lots and lots of bad things!" she laughs.

"Gee, thanks. So helpful." I put the sponsor note in my pocket and twirl the knife around in my fingers.

Her eyes flicker and she mouths, _Sorry. _

I've learned to pretend like these flashbacks have never happened.

"I hate you. You always make me glitch, and that's bad!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Anyways, I thought I'd come in here and say bad luck."

"Thanks. No idea what I'd do without you." I laugh slightly.

She grins, eyes flickering with crazy, and she's gone just as fast as she appeared.

I really hate that.

I turn off the lantern and jump back in a crib. Maybe she's just trying to throw me off…

But maybe she's serious.

I hold my weapon with me and wait.

And I hear their footsteps.

Not just any footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

Of huge guys that I've been scared of this whole time.

Platinum and Drake. And Champagne, too.

Well shit.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, RUNT!" Platinum shouts as soon as the floorboard creaks beneath him.

"The question is," Drake whispers, "Where?"

"We'll find him," Champagne says crazily.

She starts searching.

My heart beats out of my chest. This is terrible.

Platinum runs to the other side of the room when I feel someone tug me up by my hair.

Crazy green eyes greet me. Champagne found me. I strike my knife to her wrist but she doesn't let go. As easily as if I'm really a baby, she lifts me out of my hiding place and now I'm positive that I'm screwed.

I grip the knife in my hand and pray for a miracle. I have no idea what it could be, though.

"RUNT!" Platinum greets me with the craziest smile ever and I gulp.

Drake holds up his sword and I know for sure that I'm screwed now.

I have to fight now. It's do or die.

Platinum steps closer to me, scythe in hand, "You took Paulina from us."

I gulp again.

I'll be dead in a minute and a half.

Champagne holds up her spear and grins.

"You're dead meat," she says.

"Who gets to kill 'im?"

"Oh, please! Guys, we can't make it so easy! Torture, of course!"

I gulp. You know, Champagne seemed like such a lovable girl at training.

"For once, Champagne, I like how you think," Drake says.

"My name does have pain in it."

I would laugh but now does not seem like the right time to do so.

"Turn him around. We can draw nice little pictures on his back."

I shut my eyes. Crap.

I would've tried to run a long time ago, but they have me cornered.

Platinum sends me spinning with one forceful push and Drake shoves me down on my knees.

"Let me go! Please!"

"Yeah, right!" Platinum says. And then he strikes.

It hurts like the son of a bitch. (Which, I don't know, he might be…)

I scream. I can't help it, he just hacked at my back with a sword!

"Let me take a turn, too!" Drake says with a cackle.

His strike hurts more than Platinum's.

I clench my teeth together.

"Fight back, red back!" Platinum chants.

"Don't exclude me from the fun!" Champagne says, taking the tip of her spear and running it over the patches of skin I had left.

"FIGHT BACK RED BACK!" She says, dragging me backwards and kicking the bleeding area. It hurts like hell. I swear.

I'm starting to see black.

Champagne runs over and hisses in my ear, _RUN! _Before kicking my back again. I can't believe my ears but I do as she says, stumbling forward and getting the hell out of there with my knife.

Platty and Drake start after me but I hear a scream from Champagne. I look back for just a second to see that she's holding a knife stained with red and her flat stomach is stained with red.

"GUYS! HELP ME!" They run to her side and I'm able to make my escape.

I run as fast as I can, to who-knows-where, shutting the door behind me and hacking again.

"REDBACK GOT AWAY!" I hear Platinum scream.

"PLATTY WAIT!" Champagne's screams sound strained. His footsteps fade again.

I sigh with relief. Even though I'm still bleeding and far from safe, I think Champagne just saved my life.

Because I sure didn't stab her. But someone had to.

I can't help wondering why, if she really did what I thought she did, she would stab herself to help me get away. Maybe she really didn't like Paulina. Maybe she really has gone full-crazy.

Either way, I owe her one. I thought I was dead for sure. I very well could've been.

Maybe she really didn't mean to save me… Maybe there's some kind of different plan or something… But I'm glad I'm alive for now. Even though I'm bleeding and might be dead tonight, I'm glad I'm alive. Plus, I like the nickname Redback a LOT better than I like _runt. _I let the last tears roll down my cheeks and drift off to sleep.

_**A/N: SQUEEEE! This chapter was SO FUN TO WRITE! Ok, your first hint: for 80 points: It was released in 2001 for the Gamecube system. **_

_**SCORES:**_

_**Kate: 79**_

_**Dreamer: 97**_

_**Jess: 141**_

_**Guest: 12**_

_**maxlvr101: 7**_

_**falyn. oliver: 43**_

_**seaotter99: 2**_

_**Turtlewithwings: 22**___

_**Kelsey2250: 22**_

_**QUESTION: What two alliances/tributes do you want to see battle next? **_


	10. Insanity

_**A/N: I'm on a roll with this story!**_

**Charge's POV**

I wake up to a high-pitched scream. If my blanket cocoon wasn't so tight, I'd be flailing my arms but all I can do is scream back.

The little girl who made the scream suddenly stops and sighs.

"You're in my living room," she says. She sounds pissed.

"Yes..?" I say groggily, blinking sleep out of my eyes.

"It's my living room!"

"And?"

"I watch TV here!"

"So?"

"SO YOU CAN'T BE HERE!"

"Well I'm not moving."

She sighs, "Fine. But no words during my TV time."

She storms off.

And I blink and see it.

A family. Looks to be a big family with a lots of kids and four happy adults.

Why four? Well, I don't know exactly…

But the kids are sitting on the floor. The adults sit around on the furniture.

The TV is playing some show I don't recognize: a cat-looking thing is chasing around a little brown blob that looks like a mouse. The kids are engulfed in a board game. They giggle, moving their pieces around the game board and squealing happily when they get certain numbers.

"ANOTHER CHUTE!" they shout, giggling with glee. The adults drink glasses of wine and chat happily.

"SIX!" one of the kids cheers, "MOMMY! I GOT A SIX! I GOT THE HUGE LADDER!"

"That's good," the mother says.

I blink and see the scene in front of me now. A lot darker, mustier, and duller than the beautiful red room from before.

It's kind of depressing: Ok, really depressing.

I decide to do my best to ignore it, curling up and going to sleep.

**Jessie's POV**

A cannon pronounces the death of Heidi, the little girl from District 11.

Oh well. At least I didn't have to kill her, right?

Now's my time to explore.

"Hi Ten!" the freaky little girl who owns the house says.

I jump out of my skin, "Goddammit!"

"Hello," she grins.

"What do you want?"

"Not a lot. Just that golden weapon and the annoying boy's life."

"Which annoying boy?"

She zones out, eyes flickering, _Pris… Why? _

"Huh?"

She zones back in. "NOTHING!" she snaps.

"Are you sure?"

"POSITIVE."

"Well Ok then…"

"Anyways, I want Elijah's head. In my hands."

"You're six!"

She glares, shaking her head, "I'm 10!"

"What?!"

"I am 10! I look six but I'm 10!"

"That's still sick!"

Her eyes flare with crazy evil, "I don't care about sick!"

"And it's a shame that you don't. You could've been such a carefree little girl."

"Sh. Just… Sh. Or else I'll put your head next to his."

I gulp. She's 10, why the hell is she so scary?

"Find my weapon. Or go after the runt. Whichever floats your boat."

I roll my eyes, "Of course, your royal highness," I mutter sarcastically.

She sneers at me, "Watch your mouth, 10."

I laugh.

She suddenly disappears.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?" I ask myself, taking my knife and walking.

I walk through the afternoon, opening every door and finding nothing.

Then, that evening, I walk into the living room.

Ashley's sitting there, she's staring at the static-y TV blankly.

Then I see someone on the couch. The District 5 boy, I think.

I tiptoe over.

_Now's the time. Attack. _

And I do. It's not hard.

All I have to do is sneak over and by the time his eyes open his neck is slit.

"H…Huh…What?" he cringes immediately.

"Nighty night," I whisper, feeling oddly insane at the sight of the blood on my knife.

His eyes close and he lets out a scream.

It's a matter of time before I hear his cannon.

When I look over, Ashley's still staring at the TV like nothing just happened. I'm about to send the knife through her, too, when she screams at the top of her lungs. I run the hell out of there.

She yells, at the top of her lungs, "PRISCILLA!" and then it fades away and I shut myself back in the music room.

Charge's cannon roars and his face appears on the roof of the room. I bury my face in my knees, attempting to sleep for the night.

**Rosalind's POV**

I wake up one morning (or night) and look around, groggily.

Everything looks to be normal. The scary statues, the freaky flowers and plants, the freaky everything.

Suddenly, something in the grass moves.

I jump, but remain calm. It'll go away.

I look around hesitantly for any other signs of movement and see nothing.

Finally, I sigh, leaning back against the wall of the house and heaving a sigh. It's so boring here!

Well, I guess the only other thing I could do would be to get up and kill children, and now that all the other little ones seem to be dead, it's pointless. I'd be creamed by any of the others.

The thought of being alone in this courtyard with the towering, shadowy figure of the District 4 boy standing over me is enough to send shivers up my spine.

One motion of his arm and I'm dead and gone forever.

There'd be nothing I could say or do to save myself. He's ruthless, cold-hearted, sinister… Not the kind of guy you'd take home to meet your parents and little brother.

Any of them could pummel me in a fight.

This sucks. All I can do is sit here and cower like the baby that I am.

I see the movement again and gulp, freezing like I'm paralyzed.

I close my eyes. _Breathe, Rosalind. Breathe. _

And I'm able to slow my heartbeat, even if it was just for a little bit.

Suddenly, I hear a hissing noise. And before I can do a single thing a pair of fangs digs into the back of my hand.

I scream, shaking my hand like a mad person. The demon snake that bit me goes flying and I know I have to take action: and fast.

I get up and try to run inside the house but almost immediately feel woozy. As soon as the feeling strikes I sit on the floor. Right there. And start sucking the metallic-tasting blood out of my hand.

I keep on sucking on my hand until I run out of breath and the wound stops bleeding.

The first thing I see is a mark on my hand. Not a fang mark… It looks more like a curvy W shape.

I gulp. Whatever poison the Capitol's injected into me… It's in there to stay.

And that's bad. I blink again and again, trying to stay in it.

It's no use. I'm drifting away into insanity.

**Chicory's POV**

Footsteps tear through the hallway, so fast that whatever making them can barely be human.

I gulp, cracking the door open just a crack to see what's there.

The eyes that stare back at me are absolutely unlike any eyes I've ever seen before.

Bright: and I mean bright: purple, with reddish-pink zig-zag stripes jagging around them.

"What the…"

She shoves the door open and I suddenly lay eyes on my new opponent.

It's Rosalind, from District 3. But she's not herself. She looks mad.

And I know it for absolute positively sure when she sticks out a knife.

I scream but realize she's holding it out to me.

"KILL ME!" she shouts, "KILL ME NOW!"

I take the knife, but don't know what to do.

I can't kill a girl! Especially not one that looks so close to my age! She's a person! I can't kill her!

"I can't do it!"

Her nervous eyes dart around the room, blood crying out of her eye sockets like tears.

"KILL ME! PLEASE!"

If I don't make it easy, whatever she's been bitten by or injected with will kill her even more slowly than a knife.

I can do it… I mean, it's justified, right? I'm actually helping her!

Which is a terrible thought. That murder is actually the solution to a problem.

Murder. Probably one of the worst problems in the world on its own, but now it's a solution.

The biggest problem in the world, a solution.

That means that the problem at hand: the Hunger Games, the Capitol, whatever happened to Rosalind that I really don't want to know… It's probably going to be the worst problem in the world.

And I'm only operating on the hope that there'll only be one. For all we know, this could go on for who knows how long!?

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" she screams, in tears, "K-K-K-KILL M-ME A-ALREADY!"

More blood tears. I know that I have to do it, like it or not.

_I'm only helping her. _

_I have to do this. _

So I whisper, "I am so sorry… But I promise I'm only doing it for the best." Tears are finding their way to my eyes now, but for a single second, just a flash of time, I push all emotions to the side. I close my eyes and mentally apologize a million times to her family before finally plunging the knife into her chest.

**Drake's POV**

Champagne is pale. She's bleeding non-stop.

I've never felt this panicked about anything in my life.

I don't know why I'm so panicked, I just am.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm… I'm Ok…." She clenches her teeth, "Damn."

"Stay with me, Champagne," Platty says, "Please."

Suddenly another parachute comes from the sky.

Platty gets up to get it, but I can't make myself leave Champagne's side.

"THANK THE STARS!"

"What is it?"

"A first-aid kit!" Platty says, running over.

Champagne smiles as big as you can when you're practically bleeding to death.

"We will get that runt," I promise her, "That's a promise. He went too far by messing with you!"

"Guys… Wait…" she makes a strained yelping noise, "Stay with me, please."

"We will," Platty promises, getting to work on the wound.

"Does it look really bad?" I ask him, hating the concern that's building up in my chest.

"No. You'll live to tell the tale," Platty says, the slightest hint of a smile playing on his features.

Champagne grins, relieved, "Good. I was scared."

He finishes bandaging up the wound, "There. Now, after-"

"She can't go now! She needs her rest!" I argue. I don't exactly know where it came from…

He glares at me, "Fine. We sleep tonight, we go tomorrow. And when I say go, I mean go. The redback runt got away today. Made a fool of us. Damaged our ally. We kill him tomorrow, or else I kill you."

Both of know he'll never do it.

"Ok…" Champagne says weakly, "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," I whisper, "He'll probably die tonight. I sure hope so…"

She hesitates for a split second, then nods. "Y…Yeah…"

"Please tell me you can get up and walk…"

"I'll… I'll need some help…"

I stand up and hold my hand out to her. She takes it, almost pulling me down as she stands up.

"Th...Thank you…."

"Shut your face," I warn. She leans on me the whole way to the bedroom.

**Elijah's POV**

A first-aid kit.

Thank God .

I don't know who sent it or anything. All I know is that I'd be dead without it.

It's a little hard to do it by myself, but I manage the best I can.

I ended up in the small, dark laundry room. I find a rod and a clothes-hanger but decide to make it work as best as I can.

Nate is great at building things. You could give him a rod and clothes-hanger and he could make a robot dog, probably.

He's so creative…

I'm not. But I at least got medicine and got it on. I already feel better.

Plus, if I'm careful, I bet I can make it back to the nursery. I mean, they'll never look there for me twice, will they?

I can pick a different crib. The room seems to go on forever.

But I'm just too exhausted to do anything else but sleep.

_**A/N: WOO! Fast updates! I'm on a roll of inspiration! **_

_**HINT: Henry and his twin brother Orville are based off of characters in this video game. For 40 points. **_

_**SCORES: **_

_SCORES:_

_Kate: 79_

_Dreamer: 59_

_Jess: 146_

_Guest: 12_

_maxlvr101: 7_

_falyn. oliver: 43_

_seaotter99: 27_

_Turtlewithwings: _

_Kelsey2250: 22_

_NOW THAT WE'RE AT THE TOP EIGHT, THE SPONSOR PRICES ARE INCREASING! SO USE THIS SCORE CHART NOW! _

_BATTERIES (for flashlights/lanterns): 5_

_BANDAGE: 5_

_SMALL CANTEEN WITH WATER: 7_

_BAG OF DRIED FRUIT, CRACKERS, OR JERKY: 9_

_BLANKET: 14_

_DUSTING MATERIALS: 15_

_WELL-FUNCTIONING LANTERN (WILL NOT BURN OUT): 20_

_SHOES/SOCKS/SHIRTS/EXTRA ARTICLES OF CLOTHING: 25_

_LARGE CANTEEN WITH WATER: 27_

_KNIFE: 30_

_POT OF BROTH/SOUP: 30_

_FIRST-AID KIT: 35_

_MEDICINE: 50_

_TRIBUTE'S WEAPON OF CHOICE: 70_

_MAKE IT GOLDEN (THIS WILL COME IN HANDY LATER!): 55_

_QUESTION: For future reference, (because I'm trying to construct the finale to this show) what room do you think the final battle should happen in? _


	11. The Golden Sword

_**A/N: I like to use "We've got Tonite (Glee Cast Version)" for the death scene in this chapter, and the "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera for afterwards. :'( Sorry in advance. **_

**Henry's POV**

"WAKE UP!" Ashley's voice causes me to almost flop out of bed.

"That was rude," I say, hopping to the floor and dragging my ally out of bed.

"Ask me if I care about rude."

I roll my eyes.

"You still haven't gotten my weapon for me," she remarks.

"So we haven't."

"I don't like hollow promises," she sneers.

"We don't make hollow promises," I sneer back.

"Then where is it?"

"We're going to get it today."

I try to say it confidently. Neither of us have been out of that room since arriving.

"Good. I want it. Soon."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get it."

"Good."

Her eyes do that weird color-change thing and she looks at her feet, muttering some word I don't understand.

Then she looks up, eyes glowing again, "Good luck. You're gonna freaking need it."

And she's gone.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get out there," I say finally.

"Guess so," Kepler mutters. He's not been himself since Rosalind's face was in the sky.

"Cheer up, buddy. It's just two less for us to fight."

"But one of them was Rosalind!"

"Come on… Only seven left, right?"

He sighs, "Just stop, Henry. I'll just keep going, I'll be fine."

I drop the subject, "Fine."

We arrive at the Cornucopia.

"You stay here," Kepler says, "I'll go scouting for the weapon. Make sure you're ready to attack."

"I'll be ready," I promise.

I watch as my ally goes into the golden horn and hear footsteps pounding behind me.

* * *

**Platinum's POV**

The next day we're up early.

"Hey guys," Champagne whispers groggily, "Don't we still have to get that weapon for Ashley?"

Drake rubs his eyes. Lucky bastard got to sleep in the bed last night.

"Yeah," he says, sleep still in his voice, "It'd be a lot easier on Champagne, don't you think? We go, get it, get that key, find the runt."

It's really a great idea, as much as I hate to admit it.

Ugh. Fucking. Champagne.

She's ANNOYING. She's only taking this alliance downhill and it's because of her that redback got away!

But… She's so… Likable, at the same time. Funny, pretty, absolutely trustworthy… I just can't get rid of her, it seems.

So I let her tag along. But she seriously needs to die soon for me to stay sane.

"So to the Cornucopia?" Drake interrupts, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah. To the Cornucopia," I say, even though my mind is elsewhere. I absently start walking.

"Platty," Champagne giggles, "It's back there."

"I know," I say, rolling my eyes. I walk in the way that she pointed.

She skips ahead, dragging Drake with her. I sigh, watching them go, not sure how I feel.

They both need to die so I can get home. But I don't want them to.

"Come on, Platty!"

I walk ahead to catch up with them, and add a, "Don't call me Platty."

Champagne giggles. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, Platty," Drake says, "It's adorable."

I roll my eyes, "I'm NOT adorable." And I walk in front of those two, taking the lead.

We open the huge door to get out and I realize what's been bothering me this whole walk here.

How the hell did Champagne go from practically dying yesterday to skippy and giggly today? Something seems fishy about that whole thing yesterday with runt…

My thoughts are interrupted by Drake swearing under his breath.

When I look over I suddenly see why.

3 already has the weapon. And his ally 6 is right near.

"Damn," I mutter.

"Come on," I whisper to Drake.

"What about me?" Champagne asks.

Drake and I exchange a look. His eyes convey doubt and even fear.

"Take it easy."

Then I charge for the golden horn to attack 3, and Drake goes after 6.

I wrestle him for the sword, and hear Champagne shout, "GET IT PLATTY!"

"I'm… Working on it…" I grunt, even though she might not have heard. I'm too absorbed in battle to add, "Don't call me Platty."

I finally get a good grip on the handle and tug. He keeps his grip and we go rolling down into the mouth of the Cornucopia.

"PLATTY!" Champagne screams and I roll around, kicking 3 in the nose and reaching for the handle again.

That's when 6 runs over to attack Champagne and me.

Drake comes chasing him, blood gushing down the side of his face.

"Oh. You did NOT wanna go there," Drake growls, attacking the alliance.

The two boys have knives that they try to fend us off with, but 3 soon loses his due to some master sword work from Drake.

I'm about to defeat 6. The boy squeezes his eyes shut and chucks his knife as hard as he can in front of him. I have to laugh. It missed me completely.

But we do hear a deafening scream from Champagne.

Drake's head snaps like an owl.

I hesitate to look but when I do she's on her knees, abdomen covered in crimson.

"Go after them," Champagne says weakly, "I'll be here when you get back."

Three and Six are long gone by now.

Drake practically foams from the mouth, taking off without a word at the speed of light. I'm not that far behind him.

Both of us are red with rage.

"GET THE HELL BACK OVER HERE, YOU PUSSIES!" he screams, and they soon come into sight.

It's easy for Drake now. One motion of his sword and Six is gone in a pool of blood. His ally collapses immediately, "PLEASE! PLEASE SPARE ME!"

"I'm NOT the merciful type," I growl, and with one fluent motion, three's gone, too.

We suddenly hear, one, two cannons.

Not three.

My ally and I exchange a look, his angry green eyes darting around with chaos.

"Champagne!" we both say at the same time, and turn to go running back to her.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

She's still where we left her, just like she said.

All color has drained for her face and her cheeks are stained with tears.

"Platty….. Drake…." She says, in wispy, teary breaths.

"Champagne," Platinum says quietly.

The only word I can use to describe him is… _broken_.

I guess I could say it for myself- I couldn't. I'm doing everything I can to not be phased by this at all.

Fresh tears flow out of her green eyes and we help her up on her knees.

"D…Don't be so sad, you two…" she says quietly, "I… I knew… This… This was going to have to happen… Sometime."

"Champagne-"

"Listen. Everyone has a fatal flaw. And m…Mine… is that I get… Attached. And I knew that from… From the very beginning. I…. I promised myself that I wouldn't get attached to you… But… It… It didn't work…. So… I'm glad it was me… And not either of you."

How the hell can she be saying this!?

"Platty," she whispers, touching his cheek, "As soon as you were reaped beside me…. Well… To be honest… I didn't think I'd have a problem avoiding you….." she pauses slightly to breathe. "But you proved me wrong. You proved… That you're… A perfectly rational person… So is so nice… And," she smiles slightly, "Sweet. And even… Gentle…"

Blech. Gross.

She hugs him and I hear her whisper, "You can do it, Platty… You can win… Get home… And… You can tell them…"

Cheers streak his cheeks, too. He turns pink, "Ok."

She lets go of him and before I know it, she's hugging me, too.

I can't be broken… No. Broken is too strong a word… But broken is how I feel.

"Drake," she whispers, "I never thought I'd be so attached to you, either… I thought it was impossible… To be so close to someone from another District… But, you proved me wrong, too. I'm glad I met you."

I listen, memorizing every word.

"I noticed you from Day One. When I was watching your reapings I said to myself, _he's going to make this Game hard to win. _And you did. But not for the reason I thought."

She wraps her arms around my neck and I freeze. Nobody's ever been this close to me before in my life.

"Drake," she whispers, "Win. For me. Please…"

I finally make myself hug her back.

She nestles her face in my neck and I hold back….. What the fuck is going on!? Tears!?

I can't be crying!

I've never shed a tear in my whole life, I can't start now!

I saw Paulina's dying body and didn't cry… What makes Champagne any differents?

Before I can think about it too hard, she lets go, wiping the damn pods of water from my face with her pointer finger.

Then she does something that strikes me as very weird to do when you're dying. She smiles through her tears.

"Platty…." You're like the best friend that lives in my neighborhood…" she cries softly, "Who's always there for me when I need him…."

She wheezes, obviously coughing blood but trying to hide the fact.

"And Drake…" she sniffles, "You're like… The cute boy next door…"

My cheeks flush instantly. She's called me cute!

I mean… Ew. I'm not cute. Not to anyone.

"Who I chase after for no reason…"

I can barely believe she's saying this to me… There's so much left for me to say but before I can say it she smiles, laying back on the floor.

"You know what? I really love you guys," she whispers.

"I love you, too," Platinum quickly whispers back.

She gazes around the room and back up at the ceiling.

I've never said _I love you _before. Not Paulina, not to friends or family… No one…

Since Platty and Champagne are District buddies, it's Ok for them to say it. But…

It's awful.

It's truly awful how connected I've become to the beautiful little baby doll from District 1.

She closes her eyes and I finally make myself choke it out.

"Champagne… I love you too…"

And a slight smile plays across her features as her cannon shakes the house.

* * *

Platinum and I exchange a weak glance.

Neither of us knows what to say.

She's gone. Just like that, dead and gone.

Platinum has the weapon, though. At least that's something.

"Is it time for us to part?" he finally asks.

"No." I say. I can't stand to fight him now.

Champagne may be gone, but the urge to curl up and cry is still there.

"We need to stick together… Just a little longer…" I say.

He looks grateful.

"Y…You can sleep in the bed tonight, if you want," he mutters.

I'm about to reject the offer. But pillows are a great way to hide tears.

"Th…Thanks." We walk to the bedroom together.

He shuts off the light and sits at the edge of the bed.

I bury my head in the pillows and blink out silent tears.

"You're blaming yourself?" Platinum asks, after at least half an hour of us laying there. I was hoping he'd think I was sleeping.

"Yes, dumbass," I say into the pillow.

"Me too," he says, "I blame myself, 100%."

"We can just both be miserable," I mutter.

I should've been there to protect her, though.

"You liked her a lot, didn't you?" Platinum says, after a pause.

"No," I say coldly, burying my face deeper into the pillows.

"Yeah. Right."

I have trouble swallowing the truth.

But, in all honesty, I really didn't like Champagne.

I was: and still am: in love with her.

_**A/N: :'( I seriously cried upon writing this. These are the characters that I've been connected with. **_

_SCORES:_

_Kate: 79_

_Dreamer: 71_

_Jess: 158_

_Guest: 12_

_maxlvr101: 7_

_falyn. oliver: 43_

_seaotter99: 22_

_Turtlewithwings: 32_

_Kelsey2250: 22_

_**QUESTION: For how long should Platinum and Drake stick together?**_


	12. The Key

_**A/N: Now we're getting to the good parts! This is going to be interesting… Wow, I feel so bloodthirsty right now… **_

_**Platinum's POV**_

_I think Drake and I both sleep in that day without Champagne there to wake us up early._

_Maybe it's just the exhaustion of being so depressed. _

_Either of way, I feel like we slept in. _

_"You awake?" I ask quietly. _

_He sits up in bed, "Barely slept."_

_"You seemed pretty asleep."_

_"Maybe all the waking up was just part of a dream," he says, not completely into it. _

_"Drake… Do you think it's time to split up?"_

_"Hunh?"_

_"Time for us to part, you know… Because…" I stare at my feet and say gravely, "In the end only one can win."_

_"I know… I've been thinking about it a good deal," he says, "Trust me."_

_I think Champagne's death was a wake-up call to both of us. _

_"You take the golden weapon," I tell him, "I barely want it now."_

_"No, I can't," he says, "You were the one that did all the fighting. Besides I failed at holding back 6, anyways."_

_"Not your fault," I mutter. _

_"It was my fault."_

_"Whatever. Just take it."_

_"You take it. Get the key. Go hunting, I don't care. I'll be wandering anyways."_

_"Who gets possession of the rooms? Who gets the master bedroom, who gets the bathroom, who gets the kitchen?"_

_"I get the kitchen."_

_Demon child herself, of course. _

_"The kitchen is mine. Always has been, always will be."_

_"What do they do with Arenas when it's over?" I ask._

_"You think I know?" Drake says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes._

_"I don't like that word you people use… Arena…" She glares at the floor._

_"Fine. Whatever. We found your weapon," Drake mutters, and, right on cue, I throw it on the ground at her feet._

_"Really? Excellent…" she grins evilly, a sight that really truly scares me._

_Then she looks around, dazed._

_"Where's the blonde one?"_

_"Champagne is-" I start and she cuts me off._

_"Wait… She DIED?!" And the crazy demon-child bursts out into laughter, "Oh man, oh man! First… The three girl… Then… Her… And… The two boys…" she takes a big breath of air and laughs some more. "I sure wish I could've been there!" _

_Drake growls, lunging at her with his sword and she swings it in one motion, knocking it out of his grasp. _

_It clatters to the floor and he's quick to pick it up. _

_She stares at the weapon in her hands, looking as shocked as we are. _

_"H…How did I do that?" she finally asks, staring at us like we know something she doesn't._

_"B…Beats me…" Drake says, just as shocked as her._

_"You're weird…" I finally mutter, "I don't think you're human."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Oh, please, I already knew that," Drake mutters. _

_"But… That's impossible! I've been here my whole life, I swear!"_

_Then her eyes do that crazy color-change and she mutters, __Nate…._

_Drake and I exchange a glance. _

_"This is too weird for words," I finally decide, making sense of it all. _

_"I second that," Drake says, still holding tightly on to his sword. _

_"What's weird?" she asks._

_"You totally just zoned out…" Drake reminds her._

_"Did not!"_

_"Yeah, you did."_

_"You said… Nate," I tell her._

_Her eyes flicker multiple times. Maybe she was a real girl… Once._

_"PRISCILLA!" she screams, sounding terrified. _

_Then her eyes glow bright red and she screams at us, "STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING ME GLITCH! MY HEAD GOES ALL FUZZY AND I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!" _

_"Um…"_

_She throws the key at us and it hits me in the bad place. _

_While writhing in pain on the floor, Drake snickering behind me, she stomps away. _

_"Ugh…" I grunt._

_Drake laughs at me, "Nice catch…." He's about to say __Platty, __but I don't think either of us is ready for it yet._

_"So…" I say, thinking of something to break the ominous silence between us._

_"So…" he says, just as awkward. _

_"You sure you don't want it?"_

_"I'll take it if you don't want it, I guess… But you should have it…"_

_"Let's face it: neither of us wants this damn key!" I finally say. _

_"Neither of you do, but what about me?"_

_We both jump, raising our weapons. _

_"Who said that?!"_

_"Dill. District 12. I'll take your key from you."_

_"Take it," Drake says, whipping it and hitting his abdomen._

_"Aimed a little high," I try to make a joke and he looks a tiny bit thankful._

_"Thanks a lot," Dill mutters. We're not sure if he's being sarcastic or just really in pain… Or both._

_His footsteps run away from us and Drake and I exchange a look._

_"Time to split up?" he finally asks. _

_I nod, "It's time."_

_We nod and both hesitate to walk away._

_"You're sentimental, too?" I finally ask._

_"I'm not sentimental," he mutters, "I… I still hate your guts, just like before."_

_"Me too," I say, trying not to smile. _

_"L…Let's make a deal."_

_"I like deals."_

_"We share these rooms. Like, not share __share __them, but you have rights, and I have rights. And I won't pick a fight with you if you're here, and vice versa. Deal?"_

_"Sounds good to me," I say, waves of relief crashing through me._

_"And… If you see the runt, call me," I say, only half joking._

_He nods, "Deal." _

_He turns around to leave but swivels on his foot again. _

_"It was… It was nice working with you," he says, holding out a hand for me to shake._

_"Y…Yeah. Nice working with you, too."_

_We both look ready for an attack. _

_Finally, he turns around and takes off, those heavy footsteps that I've come to recognize slowly fading away into nothing. _

_I wish I could say this didn't bother me, but it does. I pack up my stuff and heave a sad sigh. These Games are ending. And they're ending pretty quick. _

_**A/N: Kelsey2250 GOT THE GAME RIGHT! *dances around* I figured after so much emotion and character death in the last couple of chapters that I'd take a brief break from the action. Also, I've decided for positively sure that I'll be writing the 2**__**nd**__** Games once this is over. It'll have lots of references to this :) Plus, this has its own connections to my other Hunger Games that I haven't pointed out yet… :D **_

_**SCORES:**_

_**Kate: 79**_

_**Dreamer: 82**_

_**Jess: 163**_

_**Guest: 12**_

_**maxlvr101: 7**_

_**falyn. oliver: 43**_

_**seaotter99: 22**_

_**Turtlewithwings: 43**_

_**Kelsey2250: 86**_

_**TheInkBender: 2**_

_**QUESTION: This one has three parts!**_

_**Dead or alive, who's your favorite?**_

_**Who do you want to win? (just one person this time!)**_

_**Who do you NOT want to win?**_


	13. Ghost Sightings

**PLATINUM'S POV**

So now I'm off by myself.

I can't believe we gave Dill the key… One of us should've kept it, right?

You know, now that Champagne's gone, I really don't care.

Besides, if he ever tries to sneak up on me, I'll just take his head off. I still have a sword and he doesn't, after all.

I take a stroll through the house and look around. Looks pretty amazing.

Suddenly I hear commotion outside. I run to the closest window and look out to the front lawn, where the Cornucopia was.

I blink and suddenly, it's light outside. The Cornucopia is gone.

A group of kids runs around, chasing each other.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" a little boy shouts.

"YES I CAN!" a girl shouts, chasing him.

They both laugh.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, EITHER!" another little girl shouts, skipping around like it was the happiest thing in the world. It must be.

"BUT I WILL CATCH YOU! SOMEDAY!" the girl shouts, "AS SOON AS YOU SURRENDER!"

The kids run and laugh and play.

"LOOK! A FIREFLY!" one boy says. He holds out a hand and the bug lands on it.

I take a second look at the kids. There are nine total and they all beam.

The oldest, a girl with electric blue eyes and dark hair, puts out her finger and the bug lands on it.

"Take a look," she whispers, "Look how it glows." She hums softly to the other kids as they watch it.

A smaller boy with dark hair and eyes looks down at it. "It's so pretty," he says softly.

"Catch me, Radner!" one of the kids screams, running away again and he chases her.

A girl with long brown hair and eyes that look to be green as the sea runs around happily, gracefully leaping through the grass. "Look at all the pretty bugs!" she says happily.

"Sh," a girl with choppy brown hair and violet eyes grabs the smaller girl by the shoulder, "Don't scare the buggies."

"Yeah!" says a strong-built boy with dark hair, "Don't scare 'em!" His brown eyes shine with enchantment as he takes a firefly on his finger.

"Sh!" says a tall, thin girl with copper hair. "Quiet! If you listen, you can hear the noises of the night!"

All nine of them go silent for a second.

"I hear it," whispers a tiny boy. He has short red hair and sneaky green eyes, "I hear the crickets chirping and the owls hooting…."

All of this just sounds like Latin to me.

"Guys!" another boy says, "They put out dessert!" he holds a cupcake in his hands and devours it.

Lucky bastard. Looks to be red velvet, too, which is expensive…

Then he comes to his friends, running over and tripping on his feet.

"Nice," the strong-built one says, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," the dark-red-haired boy says quietly.

I feel like I'm there… It's so surreal, almost like a dream. There are what looks to be three pairs of adults, watching the kids play. I wonder which kids belong to which couple.

Anyways, the adults are having a conversation of their own. And the last child hangs on to a woman's arm. He's probably the smallest one of the bunch, with short dark hair and yellow-looking eyes, even though I can't really be sure… The woman has brown hair and has green eyes. Her husband beside her has electric blue eyes and dark hair. I guess they have the oldest humming girl, the little boy, and the girl who was skipping.

"Life is just never going to be the same for them," she says, gazing out into the yard where the kids are chasing fireflies.

"Who knows how this new Capitol thing is going to split them up?" another lady whispers. She has ginger hair, not dark like the clumsy one's, but ginger hair and violet eyes. She's tall and thin with a very warm smile. Her husband has copper hair and sharp green eyes, shining with intelligence.

"I hear they're planning on splitting Panem into… What is it… _Districts?" _another woman asks. She's tall with that dark red hair and brown eyes.

"That's what they're saying," says her husband, a strongly-built man with dark hair and eyes.

"Shame," says the woman with the child on her, "You'd think they would just keep the states."

"America failed," the strong man says sternly, "What's done is done. They're doing this for the welfare of our children, and of our children's children, and their children's children," strong man says.

"I guess you're right," the brown-haired woman says, "It's only for their own good."

When I blink again, I see the normal courtyard again.

That was so weird… It's like I had a vision of some sort.

I think back to when Drake zoned out in the ballroom and realize that's what I must have done, too. And nobody was there to cut my flashback short.

But there was still noise out there, and I still want to know what it is, so I look back out.

It's the same dreary scene as it was when we were out there yesterday. Scary moon, no stars, almost pitch-blackness.

Paulina snaps me out of my daydream.

I mean… I see her! Down there at the Cornucopia. She runs around, making the most awful noises of misery I've ever heard.

Then I see the Six girl.

I killed her back at the Cornucopia… She can't be here…

She's still in pieces, slowly putting herself back together.

This can't be.

Not zombies.

No, these… Whatever-they-are's are too quick-witted to be zombies. They have to be… Ghosts.

The Seven girl gets up, still holding her axe and looking frantically for her backpack.

The Eight girl lies in the mouth of the Cornucopia, blood pouring out of her mouth.

The Ten boy is on his knees, slowly getting up and collapsing again.

The girl from Nine lays in a ball right where she died, and her District partner gets up and slowly joins her.

The Five girl runs around, looking for something that I'm not sure what.

And the Seven boy wanders mindlessly around his silver plate, making his own miserable noises.

I quickly retreat. The sight is too much for me to bear. And WAY too creepy.

When I turn around, the District 10 girl is at my neck with a sword.

* * *

"Finally," she growls, "I finally get myself a kill!"

"Thought you already killed," I mention.

She rolls her eyes, "Doesn't count! Nothing counts now but your head on a silver platter…" her eyes glint with madness as she puts the knife to my neck.

I swing my sword but she shoves me against the wall, "Come on, District 1! Come on and fight me!" She presses her legs against my arms and smiles crazily.

I wrestle with her but she has the advantage.

We go tumbling.

"Fight…Me…Back…" she grunts, practically foaming at the mouth, "Don't just… Sit there like a baby!" she laughs, sending chills up my spine.

"Don't cry, little boy!" she says, "It'll only hurt A LOT!"

I collect spit in my mouth, as she digs the knife into my throat.

I feel the blood trickle out.

"After everyone you've killed… You deserve it, and you deserve it slowly."

She digs her knife deeper.

"So, what's it gonna be? You bleed to death?"

I spit in her face but she doesn't even seem the least bit phased.

"YOU DESERVED THIS FROM THE BEGINNING, PLATINUM! So many wonderful people, all dead at your hand. Can't believe you killed your own ally, though."

That's when I can finally make myself speak words, "YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN WELL! I DID NOT KILL CHAMPAGNE!"

She laughs again, a witch's cackle that makes me shiver, "You did! You killed her!"

"I…DID….NOT!"

I wish I could tell you this is how I made my great escape. But it's not. Because I try to but she has me pinned well.

"Heard you ran away, too. Real considerate!"

"I CAME BACK!"

"You still killed her. Even if it wasn't your knife the blame is still on you."

I grit my teeth, trying not to take her words to heart. They're just words.

"Bet she was too sweet to say it was your fault, eh?"

It sounds just like something she'd do, too.

This girl clearly knows that she's found my weak spot. And she flaunts it.

"Ah, yes, what was her petname for you again?"

I wrestle with her but she still manages to hold on tight.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" I scream, as she runs her knife down my arm.

"Where are you sponsors now, huh? Where are your friends now? WHERE ARE YOUR ALLIES NOW, HUNH?!"

She presses her knife harder against my neck and I can't speak. I'm going to die. Right here. Right now. I close my eyes and know that it's over.

* * *

Suddenly I hear something.

"RIGHT. FUCKING. **HERE!**"

Jessie is thrown off of me and my head spins as I hear a cannon that I can only hope was hers.

"P…Please…" I mutter to whoever's left. Instead I feel him take my hand and help me up.

"Looks like two really can be better than one in this thing," he says.

"DRAKE!" I feel a combination of shock, relief, and most of all just joy that I'm alive.

"That girl was annoying," he says darkly.

"Very annoying," I mutter, "But thanks for saving me."

"We should stick together… Until we find the runt and kill him. I think we both have some unfinished business with the kid."

"Good idea," I mutter.

"So we look for him, then split up again, and both 12's die and-"

"That won't happen." He says, "It won't."

I know it's probably true. One of us is going to die. I just don't know who it'll be, or when, or who will kill them. I suppose it'll all be answered later.

I'm just glad I'm alive now, even if blood is pouring down my arms and from my throat.

"Here," Drake says, "I still have that first-aid kit from before."

"Might not do much," I mutter.

"But it might," he says, getting to work, "And I refuse to let you die before the runt. He dies first. _Then_ I'll take your head off."

Something tells me it's an attempt at a joke but I don't crack a smile because there really is a good chance that it's not.

"So we're back to square one," I say, "Together and runt-hunting."

He almost laughs.

"Together and runt hunting."

"Hey… Remember that day at the ballroom? When you zoned out and we clapped in your face?"

He looks just a tad hurt but finally nods.

"Well I had a vision… Did you, too?"

"I thought I was the only one," he mutters, "What did you see?"

"Kids playing outside. You?"

"People dancing. Duh."

"That's too weird," I whisper and he nods.

"So, should we go back to the crystal ball?"

"Good idea," I say, "But…. Tomorrow?"

He nods, "Tomorrow. You can take the bed tonight, I don't care."

I smile slightly, "Thanks."

He flashes me the smallest hint of a smile. "Yeah yeah. Sure."

* * *

**CHICORY'S POV**

I wake up to just another day in this insane upside-down bedroom.

Ugh. It sucks.

Suddenly I see a figure in front of me.

It's impossible to describe at first. It's like someone took a bunch of wispy white clouds and started to for a silhouette.

The room is almost instantly colder and I shiver.

Suddenly, the wisps take shape.

Rosalind stands in front of me, hair still stained by the grease they used for the dumb chariot rides, eyes looking normal again at least.

She has the slightest of smiles on her face, arms behind her back in that shy, trademark-Rosalind position.

"Don't be sorry," she whispers, "Don't be sorry."

She starts to walk around the room and I kind of start to freak out. The figure of Rosalind looks to be crying silently to herself as she paces.

I finally snap into it from the trans I was having.

I killed a girl. I knew that part.

But she could've had a sponsor, something, anything to save her.

And I didn't give it time.

Something could've been done, I just didn't have the mind or patience to do it.

And even if she was begging for it , that still makes me a murderer. And I hate it.

So I pack up my stuff and run.

I run as fast as I can, running from that room, through the hallways, holding back tears.

Then I run into Dill, my District partner, and let out a scream.

Suddenly, he puts a hand over my mouth and I try to scream for anyone.

"Shut your mouth," he hisses in my ear. I brace myself but instead of snapping my neck like I thought, he whispers something else. "Do you wanna us killed?!"

I shut up, blinking away panicked tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Chicory," he says quietly, removing his hand from my mouth.

"You…You're not?"

"No. But the others will. And I think that 4 and 1 are still together."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well…"

"We need to team up. You and I."

"Us?"

"Yes," he says calmly, "Don't make me take it back."

I nod, "I won't, I promise."

"Good."

He lets me go completely and starts walking. I follow, having to skip to keep up with him.

"Look, the girl kept squabbing at me in the cellar to get rid of the boy from 2. I'm going to do just that. And you can come with me."

"Good. What do we get for doing it?"

"Hell if I know. But it can't be bad to have that…Thing… as a friend, can it?"

"Definitely not."

We keep walking.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask quietly.

"She said he's in the nursery. I don't know where that is at all so I've been wandering mostly."

A grin slowly takes up my face.

"The nursery, you say? Oh, I do know where that is. Follow me."

I confidently take the way, glad that I can be of help to him.

He walks after me, and I see the nursery door before we know it.

_**A/N: Better hurry up and use those sponsor points, if you have them! This Games is ending pretty quick! After this I definitely want to write the Victory tour and maybe flashbacks of the reapings, training and interviews, but I will definitely be writing the 2**__**nd**__** Games. The working title is Radioactive (based on the song) but I might change it. Just wanted to keep you updated!**_

_**SCORES:**_

_**Kate: 79**_

_**Dreamer: 94**_

_**Jess: 185**_

_**Guest: 12**_

_**maxlvr101: 7**_

_**falyn. oliver: 43**_

_**seaotter99: 22**_

_**Turtlewithwings: 43**_

_**Kelsey2250: 86**_

_**TheInkBender: 2**_

_**QUESTION: Which one of the nine kids at the beginning of the chapter stood out to you the most?**_


	14. A Murderer

**_SCORES:_**

**_Kate: 79_**

**_Lgkavanagh22: 19_**

**_Dreamer: 106_**

**_Jess: 207_**

**_Guest: 12_**

**_maxlvr101: 7_**

**_falyn. oliver: 43_**

**_seaotter99: 22_**

**_Turtlewithwings: 55_**

**_Kelsey2250: 62_**

**_TheInkBender: 2_**

_**QUESTION (You'll see why I'm putting it on top later): Which death so far do you think is the worst way to die?** _

* * *

**Chicory's POV**

I actually feel good when I wake up the next morning.

And I feel even better when I see a sponsor parachute.

I smile, skipping over. These things have become my best friends.

Dill, though, looks like he's seeing a gold bar.

"We got sponsors, Dill," I say with a slight laugh, "And this is yours!"

"It is?"

I smile and nod.

It's a coal-black lantern that illuminates his face in a way that's almost creepy.

The light hurts my eyes when I look and I blink repeatedly.

"That's awesome."

He smiles, gray eyes lighting up, "Guess so."

"Does yours have a note in it?" I ask, waving around my slip of paper.

"I think so," he says, taking out his own piece.

"Don't give up," I read.

"Mine says the same thing."

"Well then I guess we really can't give up then," I say with a smile.

"The Victor will be from District 12. I promise."

"Hollow promise," I mutter, opening up the bag of dried food I got and holding it out to him.

He takes a couple pieces and I take a couple for myself before closing the bag again.

"It might be hollow but it will prevail… Right?"

"I sure hope so," she whispers.

"There are only five of us left," he says.

"Holy crap….."

"I know. Isn't it amazing?"

"Dude… That's crazy."

"Almost 20 dead," he says, "In how many days?"

"That's insane."

"Crazy, I know." I take a small sip of water and screw the cap back on the canteen.

"Well, guess we should end it today, eh?"

"I'd love that."

He collects our stuff and we set off to the nursery.

He stops outside the door and takes a deep breath.

"I saved a life. I can take one."

And he opens the door.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

I wake up with a knife at my neck.

This is my time. Everyone has a time to show what they're made of and it's finally my turn.

I have no time to be groggy. Luckily my mental and physical states wake up pretty damn fast and surprise my attacker with a jump out of the crib.

The girl from District 12.

She's 12 years old. I hold my knife at her neck and start dig it in.

Suddenly a hand scares the living shit out of me and yanks me off of her.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" her District partner slams me against the wall so hard the wind is knocked out of me.

"Dill!" Chicory shouts with a cough.

And that's what makes me want blood.

I run my knife down his chest and he screams but doesn't let go of me.

"Dill!" she screams again.

He seems distracted enough for me to slam my foot into his shin. He does let go, enough for me to run forward and lunge for his District partner, who is stumbling out of the room just slow enough that I can make a line of crimson down her back and she runs out of the room.

I can take Dill. I can.

The adrenaline of battle and the insanity of the past couple of weeks consumes my whole system, and all I want at that moment is to see Dill in a puddle of his own blood. A laugh escapes my system and I have no idea where it came from.

It's a wicked laugh.

A crazy laugh.

The laugh of a psychopathic killer.

I give in to the insanity and charge at Dill, screaming and howling with laughter and jumping on his back.

He's quick to throw me off, though retreating slightly.

I have him.

He's weaponless.

Suddenly he reaches in the crib and grabs the handle of a mace.

The mace I used to kill Paulina, if I remember right.

The grin feels crooked but plastered on my face. I charge at him again with my knife, slashing it at him. It hits his chest again, and I'm splattered with his blood.

The feeling of it is intoxicating to me for some reason and another laugh escapes my lips.

I have no idea what's going on right now.

"COME AND GET ME, 12!" I shout at him.

He runs towards me and I confidently hold up my knife, ready to slash him again. He swings the mace with amazing and extreme power and before I know it the spikes make impact with the side of my head.

* * *

I don't know what noise I make as I collapse. Blood pours into my mouth, the metallic-tasting substance adding a whole new wave of horror to the pulsing and the pain.

Dill's footsteps as he runs away pound and seem to cause earthquakes.

It's not until I'm left in silence that I realize it's over for me. That I'm actually dying. That I'll be dead in ten minutes.

In this lonely room, lonely place, at 13 years old, I'm dead.

And I'll be forgotten by the majority of my home District. I never got to tell any of them how I felt. And I never will, because I'm….I'm… I'M DYING!

And the whole nation… Not just Valentina, not just Trevor or Nate or Estella or Dad… The whole world. The _whole nation_ will remember me as being an insane murderer. An insane killer. And that's what my little three-year-old nephew Nick will hear about his uncle…That he's a dirty, no good murderer.

NO.

That he **_WAS._**

That word makes it worse, a new wave of miserable sobs racking my body. I jitter violently with tears and it hurts not just my head but all over. Especially my still-healing back that will never heal.

Tears stream down my face. White starts to cover my vision and I'm still having trouble facing the fact that I'm dying.

And I killed a 12-year-old. So I'll be off to hell.

My Mom is an angel right now. I'm pretty positive of that. She died when I was a little kid and we always knew that she was watching us in Heaven.

And I thought maybe I'd get to see her… But she was wonderful and I freaking killed a little girl… So even that dream is smashed.

Thinking of her beautiful blue eyes smiling down at me just makes me shake even more violently and more tears pour out of my eyes. She loved us so much.

I pant for breath, tears tickling my cheeks in a miserable way as they hit the floor and quiet, wispy yelps escaping my lips.

My head pounds and I feel my own blood pouring out into a puddle on the ground.

Oh the cruel irony.

As my head pulses my thoughts fly everywhere and I know that this is the end of me forever.

…There are so many people for me to apologize to. So many people who I owe a thank you. So many people I forgot to tell that I love them.

Champagne saved my life and I didn't do as much as say a single _thank you. _And she died and I didn't do a thing.

Not like it matters. I was dead from the beginning, wasn't I? I was. I sob weakly, trying to compose my mind enough to say one last thing to the nation as they watch me die a slow and painful death.

I strain, as much as it hurts, trying to collect any last thoughts, any last traces of the old Elijah left, any last thoughts that could make them remember me for the person I was before.

My whole system, after straining through extreme pain for what feels like the longest eternity, can only think of one last word.

I can't see a thing now but white. I'll never see anything again. My last view was the ceiling of a hellish room in a hellish house. There's no going back. I'm dead. I close my eyes for the last time and a final tear rolls down my cheek.

I shifts my thoughts away from my dying system to the last thought I'd ever have. And I use the last of my strength to say it, in a weak whisper, to let him know that, no matter what they say, who they think I was, no matter what… That he was the last thing on my mind. I don't know if any real noise came out but I hear myself, weak, dying, and my final whisper of a word…

_Nate. _


	15. Suit Yourself

_ **SCORES:**_

_**Kate: 121**_

_**Lgkavanagh22: 19**_

_**Dreamer: 118**_

_**Jess: 219**_

_**Guest: 12**_

_**maxlvr101: 7**_

_**falyn. oliver: 43**_

_**seaotter99: 22**_

_**Turtlewithwings: 60**_

_**Kelsey2250: 62**_

_**TheInkBender: 2**_

_**Swimmy: 4**_

_**QUESTION: If I were to do another Games with a sponsor system (and carry over the points from this one) would you guys still read/participate?**_

_**Chicory's POV**_

_I'm still alive. _

_I'm not dead yet. _

_I should be dead. I'm dying. But I'm still alive. Whatever my body's doing to keep me alive is working: for now: but it won't keep working for long. _

_I'm dying slowly. _

_I'm dying. _

_And suddenly I see the world differently. I'm not looking through the eyes of a confident but deaf girl from District 12. I'm looking through the eyes of a 14-year-old girl from District 3. Someone who's slowly dying, who can feel their body shutting down on them. Who's losing her mind and knows that she'll soon be insane and will have lost all control of herself. _

_Someone who just wants to die. _

_Because I am, now. I'm going to die anyways. I just want someone to take me out of my misery so I don't have to live through any more torture. _

_And, though I'm shaking and exhausted and practically in hell itself, that brings me comfort. That, no matter what I've been telling myself, I really was doing the right thing by killing her. It's what she wanted me to do. She just gave up. Wanted to die. And that's exactly what I'm doing now. _

_I hate to say it, but I'm giving up. Leaving myself out for dead. Ready to die._

I've made it this far, and I think that's really good for a 12-year old, half-deaf girl from District 12. Really good.

But it's over now. My Game is over, all because of that District 2-

No, no, no, no. It's not Elijah's fault. I mean, it is, but it isn't. He was only doing what he was told.

I don't know, though. I do think he went a little psychopathic killer in the end.

His cannon pounds before mine and I take a breath, coughing and spitting out blood on the ground as I do so.

Suddenly I hear, "Chicory! Chicory, are you here?!"

It's Dill.

I can't let him find me. He'll want to save me. He'll want to try and save me. But I don't want to be saved. I want to die. I want to be done with this. I doubt I would've ever been able to live as a Victor, anyways.

I need someone to kill me. And I don't think Dill will do it. I don't want the District to hate him, even if he is a Victor.

I need to find someone else. There aren't that many left to find.

I stumble through a hallway and see figures.

"You! You!"

It must be Platinum and Drake.

"Oh shit," one of them whispers.

"Please…" the word comes out as a weak attempt at begging, as I collapse in front of them, on my knees, "Kill me… Now…"

It's a terrible raspy croak that escapes my throat and comes out of my mouth.

"You?"

"Yeah. I'll do it."

I collapse, in my own blood and just want to be dead. It's all I want. I don't want someone feeling guilty afterwards… All I want is to be dead.

The sword strikes in one burst of pain and white covers my vision.

It's over.

**Drake's POV**

We leave the 12-year old behind.

"Who else died?" Platinum asks.

I shrug. If it was the runt we're in for a world of problems. But we're giving each other the benefit of the doubt and saying it's Dill.

Both of us are wary of each other but we stay cooperative and travel. Both of us are still heartsick about Champagne. Or at least I hope he is, too, because that's how I feel.

"Hi Dorks," Ashley says with a smile, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello to you too, Demon-child," Platinum says.

She sneers, we sneer back.

"So why are you still hanging out?"

"Because we want to!" I spit at her.

She giggles, "Ok, ok, ok!"

"What do you want?"

"Just checking in, of course."

"Well leave us alone," Platinum says coldly.

"Sorry, no can do. Unless you'd like to head to the woods like the 8 boy. And you should've seen what happened to that kid."

"No thanks," Platinum mutters darkly, and I can hear the tiniest hint of hurt in his voice.

"As a lazy tailor would say, suit yourself!" The moment it comes out of her mouth she lets out a screeching noise and her eyes flicker for 20 seconds or so. She whispers, "Damn you, Nate," and then her eyes turn bright red again and she spits out at us, "What the fuck are you looking at!?"

"N…N…" Platinum tries to speak words.

"Shut up," I growl, "And get out of here. Do the world a favor. Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you're freaking weird."

"Yeah. Like I haven't heard _that _every day of my life."

It's hard to judge with this girl whether the things she says are controlled or genuine, but that sounded very real to me.

Even Platinum's stone-hard, blue-gray eyes seem to soften.

"Shut up! I don't want your sympathy," she growls.

"Fine. Whatever you want."

She rolls her eyes.

"Good luck. And I'd sleep with one eye open tonight-" her scowl slowly turns into a maniacal grin, "If you even make it that far!"

We exchange a look and roll our eyes.

"Right. Whatever."

"Good luck, you two. And may the odds…Be in _your _favor."

She's gone as soon as she appeared.

"That girl confuses me," Platinum mutters.

"I just plain hate her," I add.

"She's got a lot of nerve."

"A ton of nerve."

He suddenly pipes up. "Hey Drake."

"What?"

"If Ashley keeps claiming to have never heard of the Hunger Games, how come she knew the exact slogan, word-for-word?"

"May the odds be in your favor," I mutter, then turn to my ally, "You're exactly right!"

"Stupid slogan," Platinum mutters.

"Tell me about it. It feels so empty."

"Maybe it's just missing something."

"Shut up. We don't have time to think about this."

"You're right, you're right, sorry."

We both shut up and just start walking. I keep my hands on my sword and he does the same.

And we see Dill.

He tenses at the sight of us and I suddenly feel glad that I have two and he only has one.

I hold up my sword and Platinum copies me.

I watch my ally. He mouths, _one. Two. Three. _

On three we both attack.

"You killed the runt!" Platinum reminds him.

"Yeah, so, I thought you two couldn't stand the little bastard!"

I lunge for him with my sword.

"Wait… You mean to tell me that REDBACK RUNT cut you up that bad!?" HE bursts out laughing as he strikes Dill's chest.

"YOU let HIM injure you!? Wow, that's kinda hilarious!"

"That's funny. He's so fucking useless and he INJURED YOU, of ALL PEOPLE!"

I burst out laughing, too, slamming him against the wall with my sword against his neck.

I put on a wicked smile and hiss in his ear, through laughter, "Oh, Dilly, if I didn't hate every fucking particle of your being for stealing my kill, I might make your death fast."

Platinum swipes his legs with a sword and he growls, slamming his fist into Platinum's stomach.

I put my sword into his neck with a laugh, "Making it hard, are you? We can play hard."

"Shut the fuck up and just do it if you're gonna do it!"

"Well that'd be no fun, would it?" Platinum asks, "We already killed your District partner. You're next. Soon you'll just be another empty little specter like the rest of them."

He kicks my shin: hard. And that's it. With a swear word I decapitate the guy and let his body go.

Platinum just looks shocked.

"Come on," I say, "We have more tributes to hunt."

Suddenly, we hear the announcement over the loudspeakers.

"Attention, tributes!"

Platinum and I both put our bloody swords on the ground to listen.

"Sixteen days ago, 24 of the bravest of the brave were selected from the Districts. Two tributes from each District: one male, and one female, were welcomed to our luscious Capitol, and participated in royal chariot rides, educational training, and dazzling interviews. Ten days ago, 24 of you went into the Arena. Today, 22 of them… Are dead."

My eyes widen. Platinum's do, as well, and they look scared.

"Congratulations. Platinum, Drake… One of _you _will be a Victor."


	16. My Final Two

_**A/N: Will not post scores/questions again, but reviews are still appreciated if you want points in the next sponsoring-system Games I write. :) Thanks. Alright, here it is!**_

**DRAKE'S POV**

The moment he says it I swing up my sword. Platinum does the same, our swords crash in midair with a loud clank.

"Good luck," he says, straining as he holds my sword back.

I've got two years on him, but maybe I underestimated his strength just a little bit.

With every bit of Capitol hatred and spite in me, I grin maniacally and spit out at him in the most mocking of tones, "And made the odds be _**ever **_in your favor!" Then I try to flip the sword out of his hands but he's too strong for me and lunges forward.

I jump back. There's really not a lot of time to prepare for a battle like this. With your ex-ally.

You know, we've only been traveling together for a week or so, but we've been through a lot together.

No time to think of any of it now. He's out for me, and I have to be out for him. So I strike again, taking the offensive role and forcing him into defense.

Maybe I never gave the guy enough credit for his swordsmanship. He can handle the weapon well. But I'm better than him. I've always been better than him. I will always be better than him.

But something's off. I wish I could rewind and be the sullen person I was a week ago. A guy who hated the world and anyone in it, a guy who really would've just slashed Champagne's head off if she made one more corny remark. A guy who could decapitate Platinum and just get this stupid thing over with already. A guy who had barely even touched other people: let alone hugs! A guy with wicked sword skills and a wicked personality to go with them.

That's not what I am now, though. And I don't know how that changed in a week, but I do everything in my will to change back. Just for a little, at least. All I want is for this to be over so things can go back to how they were before.

Platinum catches me in the middle of my thoughts and sends me into defense, something that I've very rarely been forced to do. I can't focus on my personal problems now. I have to focus on the fight.

Our swords clank in midair again and we stumble across the parlor. I have him tight against the railing leading to the stairs. In the moment, we make a silent pact with our eyes that the other's death is going to be as painless as possible. Well, I make the pact with him. I guess he's a little like my younger brother, as strange as it is.

Then the little bastard runs away before I can kill him.

Damn.

He runs up the staircase and I follow him. I hear footsteps behind me and see the reflection of gold off the wall. Just wonderful.

I don't have time to play with demon child, so I stay focused on Platinum running up the stairs.

Suddenly he stops short, and I practically run into him. Maybe he's giving up.

He's not. My stomach flops as I realize he stopped right in front of the ballroom.

He's frozen, his eyes floating around like a scared puppy's.

I raise my sword but the voice I hear makes me drop it.

"Platty!"

I must look just like him.

"Platty! And Drake!"

I actually feel like I'm going to vomit when I see her figure there. Blonde curls bouncing slightly, green eyes misty but still happy-looking, Champagne looks pretty much how I remember seeing her.

"You did it," she sniffles.

"We…We did?" I avoid eye-contact with my ex-ally. He could've just stabbed me in the heart with a sword and it'd still hurt less than this.

"You did. For me. I told you to win for me…Both of you… And I'm proud."

"We're proud to do it," Platty says quietly, staring at his feet.

"I thought I should confess something while we're here. Elijah never hurt me. He didn't even touch me."

"No," I shake my head, "No!"

"Sorry Drake," she says quietly, "I felt like I owed him one. I never really liked Paulina," she says, biting her lip, "So I kicked him and told him to run, and slit my stomach to distract you."

"No." Platinum says it now.

"I'm sorry, guys," she squeaks, "I failed as an ally. That's half why I needed to die… But I still have some major issues with attachment…"

"Shut up." I tell the Capitol-made illusion, "You're tricking us!"

Platinum doesn't look like he thinks that's true.

"I'm sorry I'm not," she mutters.

"Whatever! Just don't fucking mention it now!" I growl at her, it, whatever the hell is talking to us.

"Fine. But know this. You'll always be my two. No matter who wins, I'm proud of you. I'm so proud of both of you. The final two. _My _final two."

That's a very Champagne thing of her to say.

I swallow hard. I can't speak words, so I just nod.

"So fight hard… For me."

Soon the specter is gone and as soon as she's disappeared Platinum lunges forward, aiming for my chest with his sword. I smack it down with mine and he stabs my stomach instead. I go for the stab, too, but get his shoulder instead of his heart. Well, damn again.

Our swords clank three more times before I hear the footsteps of demon child again.

I roll my eyes.

Suddenly, Platty takes off running. He runs into a room and I follow. A huge window shows off the night sky. The huge yellow moon seems to flash us a maniacal smile, illuminating the room just enough for me to see from his chest to his face.

"For Champagne!" I scream, aiming for Platinum's neck with my sword. If I can just reach the still unhealed cuts that Jessie made earlier…

But he seems determined not to let it happen, defending every strike I try to hit. In the moonlight I can see sweat dripping down his forehead and blood pouring from the wound in his shoulder. His eyes look scared but more alert than I've ever seen them.

Finally I take a deep breath. I promised Champagne I'd win.

Sword flying, I charge at him with a battle cry, and he backs away from me: fast. And I hear a thump as Platinum hits the wall.

I have him cornered, finally. I'll admit that this isn't easy by any stretch of my imagination, but I have to do it.

I try to keep my expression as hard as stone, but Platinum looks ready to cry.

"I'm sorry," I try to make it sound insincere, "But I want to go home," I try to make it sound honest. But it's really a white lie.

Finally I take a deep breath. I should've done this Day One. I take up my sword one more time and bring it down on him.


	17. The Dark Pirate King

_**A/N: Everything is not what it seems! So here's Platty's point of view, starting from the fights beginning. I hope the ending will surprise you!**_

**PLATINUM'S POV**

I don't feel right fighting Drake.

But he's focused on killing me, so I have to be focused on staying alive: and taking the life of my own ally: as well.

As of now he's just as much of a threat as Jessie or Dill: and an even bigger one, because I won't have anyone there to save my sorry ass when I do something stupid. He's saved my ass multiple times.

None of this feels right but I do what I have to do. I fight the guy.

From the beginning it's obvious that something's not right with Drake today. He should've taken my head off a long time ago. I shouldn't be doing this well.

I'm the 16-year-old, flawed, guilty little sprout who's never used a sword. He's the huge 18-year old boy, ruthless and mighty.

How the hell am I doing so well? I realize that his mind must be occupied with Champagne. I use it to my advantage: I guess there are no rules when you're in a sword-fight to the death with someone that you've trusted to sleep in the same bedroom with.

The thing with this fight is that Drake is better at offense, but I'm better at defense. His brute power usually wins him the fight: easily. But today I do everything in my power to deflect his strikes. I grip the sword so tightly my knuckles turn white and my hands ache. He looks conflicted. I need to be strong about this. I'm used to feeling all these shitty emotions, and I need to deal with all of them later. If I can just stay focused enough to kill him, I can deal with the guilt later. Because I certainly don't want to die.

Drake has me against the railing to the steps and we make eye-contact for the quickest second. But I get a message: _I don't want to die. Neither do you. So let's not torture each other._

Well, that's the message I send to him, at least. I think he got it, but don't really care to find out. I bolt, running up the stairs.

Then I hear that stupid high-pitched, giggly voice. "Platty!"

I drop my sword in shock but quickly pick it up.

"PLATTY!"

The next time I hear it my whole body freezes. Panic builds in my chest as I hear Drake's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and hear it again, "PLATTY!"

Drake freezes behind me.

Because we both know that voice _way _better than either of us would've liked to.

Drake seems to think Champagne is just some Capitol-made stimulate to drive us both insane. And maybe it is.

But I can just feel her presence. Champagne is here. Whether this is really her or just a hologram, she's here somewhere. It's a feeling I have in my gut.

Either way, I'm glad when she disappears.

That's it. It's time for this thing to end. I switch it into high gear and charge at him, going into offense. Finally I take a breath and make myself do it. I send the sword through his heart but he swats my sword down and I get his stomach instead.

But now's not exactly the time to be apologetic.

Drake seizes the opportunity but I deflect his stab with my shoulder. I scream in my head as soon as it strikes. My shoulder's practically been set on fire.

I take off, running through the hallway for any sign of a way to escape. I hear him on my tail and run into a random room, only stopping a second to marvel at the full moon before Drake's heavy footsteps clomp in and he swings his sword again.

"FOR CHAMPAGNE!" he shouts, voice sounding slightly pained. Then the fight speeds up.

He keeps going for my neck area, probably aiming for the spots that Jessie opened up earlier.

I can't let that happen. It'd just be too ironic. He saved me from these cuts.

Desperately, I swing my sword around and try to stop him. I think I may have succeeded.

I'm mistaken.

His sword flies like a helicopter blade, and I back up but suddenly hit a wall: hard.

This is it. This is really it.

I can't believe it. I knew I would die eventually, but not like this.

I'm never going to get to tell them. I'm never going to be able to say I'm sorry. Because I am.

"I'm sorry," he says coldly, "But I want to go home." Well, I'll give him that one, because I really don't.

The Dark Pirate King raises his sword one last time, and I see hurt explode in his sea-green eyes, though he shows no other signs of emotion at all.

* * *

I swallow hard. To be honest, I knew this would happen from the beginning.

It doesn't have to end like this, though. I can put up a fight. I have to prove myself. Make it home and tell them all, just like Champagne said I should. And I have to apologize.

His sword flies down my chest and stomach but I kick him as hard as I can before it can be lethal. Shocked and dazed, he stumbles backwards, and I swing my sword at him.

It reopens the slash that Henry made across the left side of his face. Covered in sweat and blood, my ex-ally looks desperate for something to happen. He swings his sword with half the power he had before. I kick him again, pain exploding on my insides. He topples over, and suddenly falls through the glass window with a huge racket.

Ten fingers.

My ally, no, ex-ally, is hanging off the window-ledge by 10 fingers. His sword flies down and hits the ground hard. I gulp. The house is a lot taller than I thought. Which means that the moment he loses his grip is the moment he's past the point of rescue.

He grunts, straining, and suddenly five of those ten fingers slip off the ledge. He has five fingers left, the fingers of his left hand, desperately hanging off the edge.

Ashley skips over with her golden sword.

"Don't leave him hanging!" she says, swinging down her sword and slicing his pinky finger right off. I stare in horror, listen to the terrified scream that comes from him as he hangs on by four fingers.

"Cut that out!"

"More like cut it off!" she says, taking another swing and slicing off his ring finger. Blood forms a puddle on his face as he looks up. I'm not sure if it's sweat or tears that stream down his cheeks, gash in his head swallowing his face in dark liquid.

"STOP THAT!" I scream, throwing the girl backwards. I don't know what will happen, but I do it anyways.

She starts to twitch, letting out a horrifying screeching noise.

I don't let her get any farther. I slice her head off.

She doesn't even make a sound before she's dead.

When I run back to the window ledge, the Dark Pirate King gives me one last nod. Then his last fingers slip and he goes flying off the balcony with a scream. Before I know what I'm doing, I throw my sword down as hard as I can. It flies down and hits his chest mid-air. The rest of his fall goes quicker for me, and his body hits the ground below with a sickening crack.


	18. Ladies And Gentlemen, YOUR VICTOR!

**Platinum's POV**

I can't do anything. All I can do is stand and stare, in complete shock.

Because if there's one thing I learned about Drake, it's that he wouldn't just let go unless…

My thoughts are interrupted by Octavian, the announcer.

"Districts… Capitol… May I present to you, the best of the best, bravest of the brave, strongest of the strong… The very first Victor of the Hunger Games… Platinum Krietzer!"

I blink and look around the house before I realize that I won.

That 23 are dead because of me, two of them being my close friends.

But I'm alive. After all of that, after I was almost dead at least twice… I'm the winner. And that doesn't set well with me.

I remember the promise that I made to Champagne. That I would win so I could go home and tell them all. Because I've been hiding.

And I know that, now that I've taken the life of the one she loved, that I have to be just and true and, for God's sake, I have to tell them.

I feel so weak that I don't know if I can even move… But I hear a hovercraft and soon a ladder drops through the ceiling and I grab on.

The ability of that thing to keep me frozen for the five seconds it takes is still scary to me.

When I get up there, the first thing I see is a bunch of reporters lined up to ask me questions.

_Not now, _I think, _not when I'm on the verge of death myself…_

Soon a couple of guys in masks come and shoo them away. They take me to a back room and I lay down on the bed. _This is it, _I think, _When I open my eyes, my troubles will be over. _

But they've only just begun.

* * *

I feel a lot better when I wake up. My cuts are healed, and I see no traces of scars anywhere. My shoulder is bandaged but the wrapping is practically invisible.

"He's awake!" shouts one of the nurses. I sit up in bed.

"We've arrived in the Capitol," a young doctor takes off his mask to smile at me, "Thousands of people are standing out there, waiting to see you.

My speech comes out slurred from sleepiness, "WasIasleepawhile?"

"A pretty long time," he says.

My legs feel weak when I finally try to stand up, so I take his hand and he helps me up.

"Th-thanks."

"Sure. Your wardrobe is in the other room. The crowd is starting to get restless…"

I nod, walking slowly to my room and stand face-to-face-to-face-to-face-to-face with my prep team.

"There's the champ!" Albina says excitedly.

"You were SPECTACULAR!" Camilla squeals, and both tackle-hug me.

Cornelia smiles timidly and waves as I take a seat sleepily. "You were great, Platinum. Really great."

"Where's Lucan?"

"Lucan'll be coming, but we get to work with you first!" Albina pipes up, flipping the purple curls away from her eyes with a bubbly grin.

Camilla starts playing with my hair, "Even when you get out of bed it's perfect! So dark and fluffy!" she beams.

"S…Sure…"

While she plays with my hair, Cornelia starts putting some kind of gel or cream or something under my eyes, "We can't have you looking so sleepy, dear!"

I really hate it when she calls me that.

Albina pushes past Camilla to pull my shirt off and put stuff on my chest.

"Platinum, I think the Arena made you stronger!" she says. All three girls pause their work to stare, causing me to turn bright red and run a hand through my hair nervously.

They burst out laughing, "Oh, you're hilarious! So naïve!"

Which causes me to turn even redder, and them to giggle harder.

Then they get back to work.

"Nummy!" says Cornelia, "Can you give us the inside scoop on your big secret!?"

"We could TOTALLY say we knew FIRST!" Camilla beams.

I already hate this whole fame thing.

"I, um… That's a thing?"

"The whole nation is waiting for it!" Albina says. I freeze. That's a shock.

"Don't worry, Num, you'll do GREAT!" Cornelia promises.

I nod shyly.

They pull my eyes open and put drops in.

"These will not only make you look less sleepy, but they'll increase those beautiful blue-gray pigments!" Camilla promises. I blink and nod.

"He's so good to us," Albina says, "Not even one complaint!"

The other two squeal in agreement, all leaning down to give me a kiss. I turn bright red. I hate this.

To my relief, Lucan walks in just then.

"Girls!" he scolds, "What did we say about romanticality?"

They all three hang their heads down, "Yes sir."

Then he looks to me, "Platinum- woah."

"Hi," I mutter, embarrassed.

"Good job with the eyes," he says to Albina. She giggles, "I didn't have to do much!"

Lucan runs a finger up my abdomen and chest, nodding in approval.

"Come with me," he says, "We have an outfit laid out for you."

I nod and follow him, but don't trust the girls to come along. On the bed, laid out for me to wear is a navy blue suit with red trim, and a white shirt for under it.

Thank God there are no feathers or sparkles.

"Relieved?" Lucan asks with a laugh, "Me too."

I laugh, nerves beginning to flutter around in my chest.

"You get changed and," he whispers, "You can do your own hair for a change. All they want to do is fool around with it."

I laugh, "Thank God."

"Not that I would blame them," he adds, taking it in his fingers, "It is incredibly fluffy and soft."

I'm pretty sure I blush and he laughs, "Get ready, Victor. You're on in 15."

Fifteen minutes!? I run to the bathroom and thankfully brush my teeth and take a drink of water.

Then I spend the rest of the time in front of the mirror, adjusting my hair so that it's finally to my liking.

"Platinum! You're on in TWO MINUTES!" Camilla screams. I look down and realize I forgot to put shoes on. "Shit," I mutter, running back and putting on the first pair of shoes I find.

Then my prep team shoves me out the door of the hovercraft.

And I hear the crowd screaming and freeze. They're all here for me.

"Most of them are Capitolites…" whispers Cornelia.

"But some of them came from District 1!" Camilla whispers excitedly.

"The higher-class District 1 people, of course!" says Albina.

I realize what this means. My family could very well be here.

"And now… Without further ado…. Ladies, gentleman, of the Capitol, the Districts… May I present to you… Your very first Victor… PLATINUM KRIETZER!"

I feel a push from behind and I stumble on the stage.

Octavian takes my hand and holds it up high. The crowd goes crazy. The cheering is so loud that I can't even hear myself breathing.

Waves of rainbow people scream, clap, whistle, and even stomp their feet. They stand up and the effect is like a wave.

In the back I see a little girl with curly brown hair and green eyes, sitting on an adult's shoulders.

My family is here, too. So I'll be able to see their reaction when I tell the world. That's a bad thing, I think.

Finally the crowd quiets down slightly to hear what Octavian has to say next.

"Congratulations Platinum!" he says, "So tell me: how do you feel?"

"I'm fine…" I say, still upset over Drake and tired and unenthusiastic.

"That's good!" Octavian says and the crowd whistles.

"You know, I think we all knew, or, I can say that I personally knew… From the very beginning, that you were Victor material. We could all see you had it in you!"

The crowd starts again and I just feel shell-shocked.

"And, might I add, once again, Lucan has done a fantastic job with your wardrobe. Let's all give him a hand!"

I clap along with them for my stylist.

"That outfit is very flattering for you," he says, "But I think we're all curious about…" he points down to my feet. I look down and realize that I must've put on the wrong shoes. I'm wearing a pair of converse; I thought they were too comfortable to be dress shoes!

"Oh, um…" I run a hand through my hair, "I kind of just threw on a pair of shoes on my way out the door…" I mutter sheepishly.

The crowd bursts into laughter, which gets on my nerves slightly.

"Well we at the Capitol appreciate your unique style, we must say."

"Ok, sure," I say, wanting to get this over with more than anything.

"Am I right, ladies!?" he asks, and the high-pitched screaming of all the girls and even the lower tones of some boys in the crowd makes me want to cover my ears.

"WE LOVE YOU!" a couple of teenage girls scream, and I turn pink slightly at the outbursts of people chanting their affection for me.

"So, on to the question of the night…." The crowd eventually goes dead-silent.

"When your ally was dying, she told you to win. So that you could "come home and tell them." Well," he gives a low chuckle, "We're all here. And… You are the Victor."

I squeeze my eyes shut, and the only noises are me tapping my feet nervously on the stage and my heart beating; but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that can hear the second one.

I clear my throat as Octavian holds the microphone to my mouth. Some of the girls in the front row look ready to spontaneously combust: or explode: or both.

I take a breath, "First of all… I want to say to everyone back in my District that…" I swallow hard, "I'm sorry. But I really have changed in that Arena, I promise. I was a bully, savage, cold-hearted… Stone hard all the time… I can't believe that I was that way. I've given people hell and not even cared… And I know that you're going to hate me forever. You're going to be the ones to laugh and point at me when I get home for this, and you're going to be mad… I understand that. But I swear that I've changed. And when I get home I will honestly try to patch up some of the things I slashed."

My shoulder pounds with pain for a second.

"You all have Champagne to thank for this. She was spectacular, she changed me. And I trusted her with this first. And now it's pointless, because everyone will know from now until the rest of time."

I heave a sigh, looking out into the crowd. People are on the verge of tears, some are tapping their feet, and even a couple are bouncing up and down with suspense.

"I am a Victor. I won the Hunger Games. I did it for Champagne, and so I could have the chance to change. And the chance to say that I'm sorry. And this is the beginning step for all of that." I shake like a dog with fear and tears start to well up in my eyes, "And it starts today. With this. Capitol, Districts… The Victor of the first Hunger Games… _your_ Victor," I be sure to use air-quotes, "Best of the best, bravest of the brave, strongest of the strong…" I take a breath and finally force the words to come out, "Is also… Bisexual."

* * *

I cringe, waiting for a reaction. The crowd goes completely silent as I squeeze a tear out of my eyes. People look up at me in shock.

Then a group of people starts clapping. And the crowd explodes into shouting and applause like I've never seen before. If I thought the beginning was bad, it's nothing compared to this. Girls and boys of all ages scream and stand up and some even jump around. They whistle, scream, stomp, clap… All at once…. I see a group of boys in the front yelling and laughing. A boy with green hair nudges his friend, who wears red. The red boy looks slightly younger than I am but he shyly holds up a sign with my name and a heart on it. And I feel touched.

Octavian himself even looked shocked, but finally snaps out of it at the reaction of the crowd.

"Wow!" he says with a laugh, "Well, Platinum, we will always accept you here!"

I genuinely smile for the first time since the fight with the Dark Pirate King broke out.

"Well, Platinum, the Capitol has put together a very special video package for you and all of us to reflect on that rollercoaster of an Arena."

This is going to be bad. I don't want to watch but I look up at the screen anyways.

It starts with Day One of the Arena. Me during the countdown, namely. Squeezing my eyes shut and opening them again like a retard. Watching it all on a big screen… It still feels so surreal to me that any of it actually happened.

Seeing the runt still makes my stomach twist up in knots.

How dare he hurt Paulina and Champagne.

Speaking of, I see the scene unfolding. Paulina takes her bow and arrow and loads it, "Hey, runt!"

I blink and stare at the screen. What?

The screen switches and I realize that I fell for one of Paulina's sneaky tricks. She had played innocent, pretended like Elijah was foaming at the mouth and charged after her. But it was my own dumb fault because she failed to mention that she threatened him. It hits me then that Champagne probably knew that.

But, after giving it so much thought, I figured that the Champagne illusion was all set up by the Capitol. So, even though the runt's cleared his name once, there is no doubt in my mind that he slashed Champagne.

The rest of the Cornucopia tributes die. Then the screen cuts to Ashley screaming at us for being in her kitchen. The realization hurts that everyone in that room but me is now dead.

Spinniwebber dies next and I cringe upon seeing the mutts.

Then the ballroom scene. Ashley being way too short to hold on to my shoulders but trying to dance with me anyways. I was never aware that Drake and Champagne danced together.

Drago collapses in the observatory.

Soon, we're at the crystal ball scene.

_I blink and we see ourselves._

_Champagne howls with laughter, "Look at us!" there had to be some light added to the picture because I can clearly see the other's faces._

_"You look so grumpy, Platty!"_

_"I AM so grumpy. BECAUSE YOU CALL ME PLATTY!"_

_She only giggles in response. In the crystal ball I see Drake smirk._

I sigh. Seeing it all in front of me again just makes me sad.

Then our fight with Elijah. I watch half-heartedly, remembering my perspective of the scene, until I see it. Fast, very fast, Champagne slashes a sword across her stomach and screams for us.

I jump out of my seat and stare at the screen. My eyes fill with tears.

So it's true. So that really could've been Champagne after all.

I sink back down in my chair guiltily.

Charge dies next, Rosalind soon after.

Then the fighting scene with Henry and Kepler. Champagne's death and the famous line, "You can do it, Platty… You can win… Get home… And… You can tell them…"

Now tears roll down my cheeks. I close my eyes and whisper, "I did it, Champagne. I did it for you, and for Drake."

When I look back up, I see her happy eyes make contact with mine. Then she turns to face Drake, who's holding both of her hands. She looks to whisper something to him and then she tilts her chin up to kiss his lips.

He looks shocked and confused and scared as both of them disappear.

And tears roll down my face but I have to smile.

By the time I turn my attention back to the screen, Drake is beating the lights out of 10 to save my ass.

I gulp, composing myself and trying to wipe my eyes when nobody's looking.

Next, Elijah dies. And this hits a soft spot with me now because I know now that he's not the bloodthirsty bastard I thought he was.

His last word is a whisper that sends chills down my spine, "Nate."

A person, I don't know who or how they're related to him, but he really had to care about him.

Chicory dies next and Dill soon after, and it's just Drake and I.

The final battle seems so far away even though it just happened one or two days ago in reality.

Ashley and Drake both die, and I win. And I look like a fucking idiot, just standing there in shock.

Then I dry my face with my sleeves as Octavian stands and holds up my hand. "Everyone, PLATINUM KRIETZER!"

And the crowd bursts into applause.


	19. Secrets

**Platinum's POV**

Well, being a Victor's not as great as I thought it would be.

In fact, it kinda sucks.

Actually, it really sucks.

There's not one day that I wake up and don't think about them, first thing.

It could be a little memory, like walking into a room with walls the same color as Champagne's nail-polish.

Or it could be something huge, like the giant window upstairs that reveals a balcony.

But somehow, my brain redirects anything and everything back to Champagne and Drake. Sometimes even Runt, or Jessie, or Dill, or even Chicory…. Henry and Kepler… Ugh, there are so many people and it pains me so hard.

But, hey, I'm a Victor. I'll be safe from the Games for the rest of my life, and now I can spend the whole rest of my life in this house…

It's an awful big house for one guy, though.

The Capitol said that my family is allowed to move in with me, but something told me that they don't want to have anything to do with me for the rest of their lives.

Oh yeah, it was actually my Dad. And he said it with a cutting board. And he didn't actually talk… More like smacked me upside the head…

Anyways, if you're not catching that drift, then

Kitchen cutlery can be scary. And also cutting boards can really hurt.

My family's pretty much done with me for "humiliating them in front of the whole nation" with my confession.

Not to mention that everyone I've picked on has turned on me.

I can't even walk out on the street without people screaming terrible things at me.

"_Think twice before you hurt US!"_

"_You fucking disgrace!"_

"_Go back to straight, for God's sake! You're an embarrassment to bisexuality!"_

"_Do you realize the hurt you've caused, you hypocrite!?"_

"_WHO'S THE HOMOPHOBE NOW!?"_

I hate thinking about it.

"_Why'd YOU live!? Why couldn't Champagne make it home!?"_

"_There's a REASON she picked a man of stone over you! You're a fucking douchebag!" _

Yes, my District all wanted Champagne to win, and me to die. And nobody was shy about saying so.

I guess I deserve this. I've deserved it for a while.

But just because I deserved it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Since my District's been hating me, I've found that I resort to bad things a LOT more.

Even before I went into the Arena, I was a pretty bad chewer…

And now that I'm out of it, the habit's only gotten worse.

Alcohol, of course, gets me through those tough nights that I feel like I'm going to kill myself.

The first time I tried beer I hated it. But it tastes a lot better when you know it'll take you away.

Smoking isn't my first choice… But yes, I'll admit that even that helps.

I've only ever been high once and I decided to never do it again.

But if things get REALLY bad…. I might have to.

The cameras show up at my doorstop more often than I would hope.

"Platinum! Plat! Over here! Take a look!" The colorful camera-people wave their technology around.

"Platinum," somebody holds a microphone to my lips, "We are SO curious! Do you have any special talents to show!?"

I look around and take a breath. "Well, um…" I run a hand through my hair.

"Talents!? Talents!?" The reporters all ask at once.

"Well, um…." They all go silent except for the clicks of cameras.

"I can kind of… Um… I dunno, maybe sing and rap a little…"

Microphones surround my head.

"Sing for us!"

I gulp.

"Um… Ok." I take a breath and sing the first song that comes to my mind.

"Tell me what you want to hear….  
Something that will light those ears…  
Sick of all the insincere…  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

Everyone cheers and my face goes red.

"That was spectacular!" they all say, or something of the sort. Then they silence, waiting for my reply.

"Um… Th-thanks…" I nervously run a hand through my hair and laugh.

All their eyes float down to my converse and they all grin.

I laugh nervously.

"We love you Platty!" My heart is stabbed and my whole mood changes.

So I scowl at all of them and shut the door in their faces.

* * *

It's the night of the day that Champagne would turn 18 when I get a call from the President.

President Augustus…. And he's calling me on the telephone!

_Am I drunk? _I ask myself first. Well, I see empty bottles littered on the floor, but I don't know if those were there originally or not.

Soon I just pick up the phone and try to figure out if I'm sober, "Hello?"

"Ah, Platinum. How's our Victor doing?"

I try to sound like I'm smiling. Because I don't think _awful _is an acceptable answer for this one.

"Excellent!" I say, trying to sound perky.

"Eh, I see… Very good… So you'll be glad when I inform you of this news."

"Yeah… Sure…."

"Platinum, since we at the Capitol are so incredibly proud of you, we've decided to arrange a little something special for you."

"Special?"

He chuckles over the phone, "Aren't you used to hearing that word yet?"

I close my eyes for a second. Then I finally respond, "No. Not really."

"You'll get used to it!" he says, "I promise!" he sounds way too cheery.

"Yeah," I say, forcing a laugh.

"Anyways, the Capitol has planned a celebration to end all celebrations! All for you!"

"For me!?" I ask. This might just be what I needed…

"We call it… The Victory Tour," he says, whimsy in his voice.

"The Victory… _Tour_?" I ask.

"Ah yes my friend…" he says, "A tour, starting in District 12 and going all the way to the District that loves you: District 1! Including a stop at the Capitol that loves you, and parties, parties, parties!"

I think about it and finally nod, "Yeah… Sure!"

"Very nice! Your prep team and stylist will arrive tomorrow morning to take you to District 12."

I nod, "Ok!"

When we hang up I bury my face in my hands.

_Go to the Districts? I can't… No… I can't stand it…_

But yes, I'm going to have to. I'm going to have to rub the Victory in the Districts' faces, once again.

I take another bottle of alcohol and pop off the lid. Might as well enjoy it while I can, right?

I put the bottle to my lips and realize that I've really become an addict.

"Oh well," I mutter, "I swear I'll stop after tonight…"

* * *

It's when we get on the train that they tell me I have to prepare a speech.

So that's how I spend my train-ride to District 12. Writing so much I feel sick.

When we get to District 12 I'm practically a walking zombie.

I take a look out the window at the people.

I feel like an idiot today. My prep team put some stuff in my hair that made it even darker than usual, with a gray suit and black converse.

And, (if anyone finds out I might die!) yes, they even put guy-liner on me. And it's awful.

I mean, how can girls wear this stuff!? It makes you wipe your eyes like there's no tomorrow!

And the whole time, my prep team yells at me to not wipe my eyes so much. And the worst part is actually putting it on! God, it's the worst feeling in the world!

Anyways, if I ever date a girl that wears eye-liner, I will certainly appreciate it. Or, you know, a guy that wears guy-liner. Because, I'll admit, after looking in the mirror, that…

Guylinerisn' 'sactuallyalittlesexyifyouwearitright.

You didn't hear it from me.

(Also I said, IF YOU WEAR IT RIGHT.)

Anyways… Where was I?

Oh, yes, me being in District 12, feeling like an idiot.

These people are starving and here I am in expensive clothes and guy-liner and a strong structure. Not to mention that Drake and I, between the two of us, killed both District 12 tributes.

"Good afternoon, District 12!" their mayor says.

"So, before we commence our ceremony, I would like to invite the families of Chicory Klara and Dill Archer up on the stage."

I freeze, eyes growing wide.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah," Camilla says, "Sorry, Platty, we should've told you before…"

"Don't fucking call me Platty!" I scream through gritted teeth.

All three jump backwards.

"Champagne and Drake were the only ones that will ever be able to call me that. And I barely let those two do it!"

"Anyways, we're sorry, Plat… But they wanted it to be a surprise…"

"Yeah, it's a surprise alright!"

"Don't worry! You'll do fine."

The families are done receiving their applause. And soon it's my turn to make speeches.

"And now, without further ado, your Victor!"

I don't know what I was expecting them to do. Part of me expected clapping… Part expected no sound at all. And half expected booing.

Well, I get to last two.

Half of the District stands in their spots politely. The other half screams terrible things at me.

Peacekeepers put down the riots and I clear my throat to speak.

I stare down at my notecards. I can't stand to look at the crowd.

"Well, um… What can I say? I'll admit it: you probably hate me, and I deserve to be hated… I, um…" I run a hand through my hair like I always do when I nervous. Then I wipe my eyes.

"There's not a lot I can say. There's nothing I can say that will make it Ok. There's nothing I can say that will make you hate me any less. So I'll just give my respects where they need to be given."

Then I make the mistake of looking at the families in front of me.

One of them has a single Dad and a little boy that looks crazy-similar to Chicory.

The other has two parents, taller and more strongly-built than the first. This family has five other children that I can see: two older-looking boys, one older-looking girl. The other girl holds the hand of the Mom. The youngest sits on her Dad's shoulders.

Tears collect in my eyes and I stare back at the words.

"I never expected the little 12-year-old from District 12 to go as far as she did. I was almost positive that she was going to be a victim of the Bloodbath that happens on the first day. But she wasn't. And that was really amazing. I was… So… In awe… Of that little girl. And all my respects go to her as well as her family… That was so strong in losing her. As for Dill… There's not a lot to say. He…He was strong. Brute power. And he knew how to get what he wants. Dill was smart… He definitely deserved to get as far as he did… Maybe even further… And all respect of mine goes to him as well as the family that lost him."

I glance up just one more time to see the families having a little bit of softer expressions.

I take my notecards and look at the ground to signify that I'm done talking. I fight tears through all of it.

They introduce me one last time and the shouting stops. This time, there are a couple of claps here and there. Then the mayor presents me with a bouquet of flowers and a plaque and I finally get to leave.

I sit on the train sadly on the way to 11. Soon, though, the girls are back, plucking at my eyebrows and washing the stuff off my face just to put on new stuff, throwing me into a gray suit and lime green tie with lime converse to match.

This time I'm a lot less phased to see the families: and there's only an older boy on Drago's side and a couple of parents on Heidi's. So my speeches are short but sad, and we're whisked off to District 10.

And they change me into brown converse with a tie to match and continue to glop stuff on my face.

Then I'm sent off to make my speeches.

Now this is awkward, because Jessie _should've _killed me before. But she didn't because Drake killed her. So that just makes me look like an idiot.

Jessie has one sister. Oliver has two brothers and a Dad.

Then I get on the train and get to sleep for the night.

The next morning I wake up and get to make a speech in District 9!

But I'll admit, Districts 9, 8, and 7 fly by: fast. And, though I'll admit the grain-colored shoes and tie are terrible, and the sky-blue for 8 made my eyes pop, and the purple for 7 made me feel ridiculous, those Districts were a lot less hard to speak at.

Then I'm sent back for the night to ponder on my speech for District 6.

6 is another hard one. Because the only nice thing I have to say about Henry is that… He's a fighter. And that's one nice thing as opposed to the five or six I found for Amelia.

And no matter how hard I try I can't think of anything.

When I look at the families this time, I'm startled. Either Henry's come back from the dead, or has an identical twin.

I want to retch.

I talk faster than I've ever talked before, just wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. Besides, the pink tie and shoes REALLY don't suit me. I'm not cute or even the least bit feminine… I'm a Victor.

District 5 hurts but I survive. The bright yellow stuff sucks but I guess I just have to deal with it.

Next, we have District 4. And I have five pages of stuff about Drake and one little notecard to say for Crickette.

I heave a sigh.

This is going to hurt me a lot more than it should.

I sit still as they adjust my hair and put that stupid black stuff back in it.

And AGAIN with the guy-liner. By the end I'm about ready to flip a table.

Lucan adjusts the sea-green tie as Albina and Cornelia get to work tying the matching converse.

The shoes feel heavy on my feet… My heart feels heavy in my chest…

But I stand in front of the crowd anyways, already about to cry when I start my speech.

"People of District 4… I'll be the first to say that I would be dead if it wasn't for you. For Drake, namely. Yes, the Dark Pirate King really helped me through. And Crickette… Wow, she was sneaky! That girl was smart, she sure knew what she was doing. And I respect her for being so calm at the age of 14. So confident… A really amazing girl, she is."

I brace myself to look up at the families. I don't know what I expect to find.

On the left of the stage (which, I've found, is where the female family goes), there are two parents, and an older boy. Yes, he looks enough like her for me to know that these are the Jensons.

When I look to my right, I see…

Nobody.

Not a single person.

And I freeze. I had a whole paragraph written to thank the Fellington family… And to apologize to them… And there's nobody standing to my right diagonal.

Tears collect in my eyes and I stare miserably back down at my paper.

"U…Um… He was my ally… He was my friend… He was my savior, multiple times…. And I'm sorry that he died. I think about him all the time. Because he was a really good person… Just… He was just stone-hard on the outside…" I choke on words and stutter out, "And… I know… If he had ever seen love here… That he would've been so much warmer…"

I can't help feeling angry. No wonder he was so savage and hostile when he first met him! I'll bet nobody even did as much as smile at him!

Emotions flutter around in my gut and I squeeze my eyes shut for a second, doing everything I can to control the rage.

Then I wipe them, damn guy-liner.

"Well fine. If you're all so glad, then I'm glad, too. I'm glad that he's with Champagne. Because God knows she's the only person that he really cared about. He may not have cared about me… He may have, I don't know… But he loved her. I could see it in his eyes… So, fine. Be glad. Because I'm glad that he's with someone he loves."

I give a small nod, stepping down from the stage. Nobody makes a single noise as they present me with a trophy.

I feel numb that night.

I can't believe it…. I mean, Drake always told us that nobody loved him… But when people say that they usually mean that there's nobody out there that loved them romantically.

But… Man… When the Dark Pirate King said it, he meant it.

It isn't until now that I realize that it must've really taken a lot for him to tell Champagne that he loved her.

As soon as I'm sure everyone else is gone for the night, I bury my face in a pillow and sob.

Now, I've cried a lot since I won the Games. But I've never really sobbed before. Not until now.

And I think I sob myself to sleep, because the next thing I know, it's morning and we're pulling into District three.

This makes me sick, too. Because

I can't think of ANYTHING nice to say for Kepler.

I also mercilessly _killed _Kepler.

So today's just dandy, isn't it?

And today, the suit lying across the bed is black. A silver tie and metallic converse lay beside it.

I groan. I'm really getting sick of this look.

More sticky black stuff goes in my hair and some gross-smelling stuff goes on my bangs in particular.

I've learned to stop questioning it.

But when I look in the mirror, MY BANGS ARE GRAY!

I stare, in shock. They just died my hair! I mean, the black could be a dye, too, I guess… But…

MY BANGS ARE GRAY!

I point at my reflection. "MY BANGS ARE GRAY!"

They all giggle, "We know! And your hair is black!"

I always considered it black but I guess it was closer to a dark brown because they're right. It is black.

"Close your eyes, Nummy!" Albina says.

I groan, "More guy-liner!?"

"Don't worry! We'll be light with it!"

When they're done, I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I…I…I don't look like me. I look badass, I decide, but I don't look… Like the boy that left District 1 on that train with Champagne.

Suddenly I smell something AWFUL and look over to where Cornelia has a bottle of black nail polish in her hands.

And a bad feeling tells me that it's not for any of the girls in the room.

So I get a manicure, much to my disliking.

I can't stop looking at my now-black nails.

They introduce me to the District and I walk out.

The number of dirty looks I get is sickening to me. I don't feel like myself at all but I have to admit that I kind of appreciate it.

I look over and have to look twice. He looks almost just like the runt, but with brown eyes and blonder hair. Rosalind's brother, I believe. I heard her talk about him.

Kepler's side has two parents and a single girl.

I make my speech briefly, and then solemnly receive the trophy.

But people scream at me the whole time, "How can you show your face here!?"

"Can't you tell you're not welcome here!?"

"We don't do mercy well, either!" shouts the girl, tears streaming down her face.

A lump forms in my throat. They whisk me away from there: fast… And I think I hear gunshots.

But it's all a blur as I'm sent off to District 2.

A tie and shoes of bronze replace the silver, but my bangs stay gray.

The eyeliner gets darker (and it hurts.)

I've been dreading this one, too. Because Paulina tricked me and I have absolutely nothing nice to say to her or her family.

And the runt… I'm still confused as to what happened there.

We arrive at District 2 and I take a breath, focusing on my feet as I walk out on the stage. The crowd screams, yells at me. They're not nice exclamations, either.

They're terrible…

I stay focused on the notes I have written.

The crowd goes silent as I start to talk.

"District 2… Close friends of District 1… I can't say how much I admired Paulina."

I look down. I have a whole page on Elijah. I really tried last night to cover everything from his eyes to his fighting skills.

But I freeze.

And, in that moment, I chicken out.

I look up and on Paulina's side, there's a boy that looks to be her age, and two parents.

And on Runt's side… Oh God.

The first thing I notice is an older sister of his, I think. She scowls at me from diagonal. She stands with a man that I don't know. On his shoulders, a two or three-year-old boy. He hugs the man's head and looks overwhelmed with sadness.

Next to her is another girl with curly, dirty-blonde hair and upset hazel eyes. I don't think she's related to runt, but I might be wrong.

She holds a boy that looks to be runt's age. The boy has her dirty blonde hair, but when he looks up from the ground he glares at me, blue eyes cold and hard. Tears pour down his face.

Behind all of them, a single father. I sure hope he doesn't have to father all four of those kids.

"Um… Uh…" I stammer, "I really respect b-both of them. And I'm sorry that they died…"

The crowd starts screaming at me again. When I look out into the people I see, in the second-to-front row, a little girl that looks no more than 12. She has long, dirty blonde hair with brown highlights and brown eyes. Her face looks to be red from screaming with the rest of them. Tears pour down her face. I think I see her mouth the word _Ashley. _

No, it can't be… I'm wrong….

"Elijah and Paulina were great. And brave. And I'm sorry they're dead," I conclude, taking the golden object in the mayor's hands and totally chickening out.

I feel like such a worthless chicken. There are so many things for me to say but I didn't say a single one of them.

The train-ride to the Capitol takes an eternity.

The parties are alright, but they seem to drag.

Soon, I have to go back to District 1.

My bangs are still gray and nails black. Today my guy-liner is obnoxiously dark and I wear a red tie and converse with a black suit.

My District screams cuss words as well as I step up on stage.

"Look, there's not a lot to say."

I look up. Champagne's parents are standing there sadly, watching my every movement.

"I already told you everything I had to say. Really. Champagne changed me. She was great, she shouldn't have died. I would easily trade places with her. There… there isn't a morning that I wake up and don't think about her. Because she changed me. And I loved her. And I know that you love her a hell of a lot more than you'll ever love me, but you have to believe me when I say that I'll make things right. So I'll shut up. Because you're all tired of hearing it and I'm sick of saying it. If you can't forgive me, fine. Because I'll never forgive myself."

The crowd is silent after that. I take the opportunity to thankfully leave and run to my house in the Victor's Villiage.


End file.
